What Becomes of the Broken Hearted
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: Goku breaks Vegetas heart resulting in Vegeta's dissapearance. When Vegeta's old lover comes back, will Goku find Vegeta in time or will Radditz take the prize? Radditz/Vegeta Goku/Vegeta
1. Heartbroken Prince

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Alright pplz, I know I'm supposed 2 b working on ma new fic war and peace but I got this cool idea 4 a fic that I just had 2 do! I got it last night, if its shit then blame insomnia. Hee hee. Here's the 1st chapter, hope u like the result! 1st chapter is from Vegetas POV.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know how this happened. I honestly don't know. But it happened. It happened and it screwed up my whole new way of life. What am I babbling about you ask? One word. Kakkarot. That stupid fucking bastard you know as Goku. I thought he..nevermind. It's not important. I throw a rock into the ocean below me and watch it skim the water. How did I get here you ask? Well, are you sure you want to know? Very well.  
  
It began as a simple party, a little reunion for the fools Kakkarot calls friends. Kakkarot and myself had been mates for a few months now, and all of his baka friends knew about it. I didn't feel like socialising, no different then usual, so I had stayed in the gravity room as they had their little party. Simple, I still wanted to get stronger. I wanted to be a good..nevermind.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
After a few hours of training, I ventured into the kitchen to get a drink. I passed the main room were the fools having their little party were, for some reason, everyone was slurring their words. They were drunk. I listened into their little conversation.  
  
You still with that slut?  
  
Ah, talking about their pathetic lives again.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Wait a minute, that was Kakkarot's voice. I looked into the room.  
  
Man, how can you stomach him Goku?  
  
Stomach him? Are they talking about me?  
  
Yeah Goku, how can you still be with that whore? I'd have thought you two would have broken up by now.  
  
Whore?  
  
Guys, I want to but I can't break up with 'Geta. Saiyan bonding, I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life!  
  
The annoyance and regret in Kakkarot's voice tore straight through me like a dagger.  
  
Come on, there must be another reason.  
  
I slid my back down the wall beside the door.  
  
Yeah, I mean nobody would stay with that asshole unless there was a good reason.  
  
I don't care that they hate me. It's Kakkarot I care about.  
  
Oh fine guys. There is a reason.  
  
No.  
  
Yeah come on! What is it?  
  
Yes, what is it?  
  
He's really good in bed!  
  
My eyes widen.  
  
You can't be serious!  
  
Please.  
  
Yeah I am! Just look at that body! That attitudes gotta go though. He's only good for a good fuck!  
  
Is that what I am to you?  
  
He was just waiting to be dominated by someone like me.  
  
I listen in horror as his friends clank their glasses together.  
  
I'll drink to that!  
  
No.how could you Kakkarot? I run to the door as fast as my legs would take me, before slipping out into the night, and taking off.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
So here I am. Like the gullible fool I am, I had believed that Kakkarot had cared for me. Had.LOVED me. How could I be so stupid? He doesn't care, he never cared.nobody.ever cared. Unlike what they think, I DO have a heart. I can only admit that to myself. My heart can be broken. And it just was. My legs swing back and forth over the cliff edge I am sat upon. Don't worry. I am not foolish enough to jump and end my life because of one mistake. But, during my life, there has been too many mistakes. I still won't jump.  
  
Reaching inside my armour, I pull out a vial. Inside this vial rests a liquid I never thought I'd have to use again. What is it, you ask? Well, long ago, back on Frieza's ship, Zarbon had marked me. Yes, that revolting green haired pretty boy had marked me as his. When I'd put my pride down and gone to the doctor, he told me of a planet were I could destroy the bond. So, on one of my purges, I went to the planet and, in exchange for sparing his life, a doctor gave me the antidote. The bond instantly vanished. The vial I hold in my hand, contains that antidote.  
  
As I take the top off and place it at the base of my neck, where Kakkarot's teeth marks are visible, I wonder if I should. Do you think I should? Fuck it. I pour what remains of the liquid onto the mark. I can feel the bond disintegrating. It is slightly painful, but I don't care. A few seconds later, I reach up to the base of my neck to feel Kakkarot's mark. It has gone. He is no longer there. As I smirk, I laugh happily for the first time since I was a baby. Finally, I am free.  
  
END 1ST CHAPTER! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review! ^^ 


	2. Unspoken Words

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Well, I got more reviews then I thought 4 this fic! Thanx 2 all u gr8 ppl who reviewed, you rule! Heres the next chapter.and its from.GOKUS POV! You get 2 find out why Goku said those things about our fave prince! Hee hee. Review plz! ^^  
  
Extra note: speech marks surround words spoken ("") and dashes surround words thought not by Goku. (-)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't understand why Vegeta refused to come to the party tonight. It's great to see everyone again. Oh well, Vegeta's probably still sore from last night. That sure was a hot night. As the night goes on, I consume more liquor then I ever thought possible. Yeah I know you think I'm dumb, thought I wouldn't know what consume meant, but I ain't. I just ain't as smart as Vegeta or Bulma. Yup! My little 'Geta's really smart! Plus hes got a really nice ass..I drool just from thinking about it. I come back around when Yamcha asks me a question, I can vaguely see him. My visions gone all blurry.  
  
"You still with that slut?"  
  
Slut? I'm not with any slut? I'm confused. Does he mean Vegeta? As I'm about to answer and say that Vegeta's not a slut, a totally different answer pops out of my mouth.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Wait a minute, I didn't wanna say that.  
  
"Man, how can you stomach him Goku?"  
  
Stomach him? I stomach him because I love him! But those words don't leave my mouth.  
  
"Yeah Goku, how can you still be with that whore? I'd have thought you two would have broken up by now."  
  
Vegeta isn't a whore! He's great! Once again, different words come from my mouth..  
  
"Guys, I want to but I can't break up with 'Geta. Saiyan bonding, I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life!"  
  
Why did I say that?! I don't wanna break up with 'Geta! I love him way too much! What's going on?  
  
"Come on, there must be another reason." "Yeah, I mean nobody would stay with that asshole unless there was a good reason."  
  
That was Tien and Krillen. But.  
  
"Oh fine guys. There is a reason."  
  
Please tell me I didn't just say that. What's going on?! Why am I saying these things?!  
  
"Yeah come on! What is it?"  
  
I LOVE HIM DAMMIT!  
  
"He's really good in bed!"  
  
Did I really say that? I'm so confused. This can't be the alcohol talking. Even drunk I'd never say these things!  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
If I'm drunk, then why am I thinking so clearly? Has someone slipped me something?  
  
"Yeah I am! Just look at that body! That attitudes gotta go though. He's only good for a good fuck!"  
  
WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I SAYING THESE THINGS?! What's wrong with me?! Vegeta means much more to me then a good fuck! Why can't I control what I say?  
  
"He was just waiting to be dominated by someone like me."  
  
Waiting.to.be.dominated? Dominated? I never sound like that. Something's not right.  
  
"I'll drink to that!"  
  
I don't even register as my glass clanks together with everyone elses. A laugh erupts from my mouth that I don't recognise.it sounded so evil..wait! That laugh, I recognise that laugh!  
  
-Took you enough time.-  
  
Who said that!? Where are you?!  
  
-I'm in your head dumb ass. I'm controlling you.-  
  
I knew it! Why are you doing this?  
  
-Because I can, and Vegeta isn't yours. Right this moment he is on a cliff crying his eyes out.-  
  
He heard m-you!  
  
-Yes. He heard the whole conversation. You just broke his heart.-  
  
How.how could you?!  
  
-Revenge. Revenge for not getting what I want. I'm coming now to get my prize.-  
  
Stay away from Vegeta!  
  
-No.-  
  
I've marked him! You can't interfere!  
  
-Oh really? I'm afraid your wrong. In about ten seconds the bond you had with MY prince will be over.-  
  
You're lying.  
  
-Am I? We'll see. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one-  
  
I scream mentally. What is happening? I have a huge headache, like something is eating at my brain.the creature in my head laughs sinisterly. I glare at it.  
  
-Don't glare at me. I didn't do this. -  
  
Then how.  
  
-Those words broke poor Vegeta's heart. He has a potion that is able to destroy bonds. That was the headache you just had. Vegeta just destroyed your bond.-  
  
I don't believe you.I won't believe you.  
  
-We'll see. Check your mind, you won't be able to locate him anymore.-  
  
I do this and am in shock. The creature was right. I can't sense Vegeta's presence in my head anymore. The bond is gone. No.Vegeta.  
  
-Is mine. I'm coming my precious Vegeta. Wait for me.-  
  
No! The creature's presence in my head disappears and I am in control of my body once more. I get up, startling everyone.  
  
"Goku man, whats up?"  
  
I glare at everyone who stare at me, worriedly.  
  
"Vegeta is not an asshole, he is not just for a good fuck, I don't want to break up with him and I don't like you bitching about him when I'm here! Is that clear?!"  
  
Everyone seems really shocked at my sudden outburst. I look at them with disgust and fly out the window, hoping to reach Vegeta before it does. He stopped in mid flight, as he noticed Vegeta's energy signal had completely vanished.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOO!!!! So it wasn't Goku's fault!? But will Vegeta forgive him that easily? And where has Vegeta gone? And who was controlling Goku, was it Radditz? Or something else? Please review guys and I'll update faster! Review, love ya! ^^ 


	3. Radditz lands!

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Alrite! Thanx 4 all the gr8 reviews! U guys ROCK! I haven't updated 4 a few days coz I woz at my m8s house. Review plz! This chapter starts from Radditz's POV b4 turning in2 Goku's POV. ^^^^^^^^^ signal the switch in POV.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I finally land on this mudball of a planet that my prince inhabits. I never wanted to see this disgrace again but I will do what I have to do in order to get my prince back, even if I have to see my traitor of a brother. How can my prince stand being on the same planet as him?! If anythings happened to Vegeta someones gonna pay..  
  
I open the door to my spacepod and it clicks as it opens. I step out, noticing the huge crater I have made. Right in the middle of a city too. A crowd gathers around me, several screams are heard in the background. Stupid earthlings. Haven't they seen a saiyan before? Nevermind them, now, were is my prince? I voice my thoughts.  
  
"Where is Prince Vegeta?!"  
  
The humans stare at me as if I've grown a second head. I smirk, they must be glad I've given up purging or else they'd be dead by now. I become aggrivated as no-one answers me. I yell again.  
  
"Are you deaf or something?! Where the hell is Vegeta?!" "Vegeta?"  
  
I hear a voice from the crowd. The crowd parts as I walk towards them, towards the voice.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
I yell. A person comes out of the crowd. It is a human, with a large scar on his face. A strange looking blue cat floats beside him. He glares at me. I growl.  
  
"Show me Vegeta!"  
  
His eyes narrow as he glares at me.  
  
" Why do you wanna see that asshole?"  
  
I see red as he insults my soon to be mate. Faster then a human could see, I run to him and grab him by the neck.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM IN THAT WAY! Now, I ask you again, WHERE IS VEGETA?!"  
  
The human stops glaring because of the hostile way I am handling things. His expression becomes fearful. Pitiful. He points to a large dome shaped building with the words 'CAPSULE CORP' on the side.  
  
"He lives there."  
  
I give his neck one last squeeze before I let him go. The crowd has gotten bigger, almost suffocating. But I am used to it. I gather my energy, and fly to the dome the human pointed to. Upon my arrival, I am greeted by a blue haired woman who is laid upon the grass talking to a 12 year old boy. The boy looks familiar.When I land before them, the woman shrieks loudly and covers herself with a towel. I glare hatefully at her. For some reason I don't like her.  
  
"Radditz! Bulma get away from him!"  
  
I turn to the kid, who is glaring at me. I wasn't even touching the ugly woman. Wait.Now I recognise him!  
  
"What? No welcome back Gohan?"  
  
I laugh at his enraged expression. Suddenly, a green form appears nearby. It's the namek. I grin.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
He isn't impressed by my informal greeting. He gets into a fighting stance.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
I smirk.  
  
"I am here to collect what is mine."  
  
The three look at me confused. Weaklings. The brat tilts his head.  
  
"What is yours?"  
  
I groan. How stupid are these earthlings?! Surely they must know Vegeta!  
  
"Pathetic brat. I am here for Vegeta. Where is he?!"  
  
They both look shocked, but the woman turns to me.  
  
"Vegeta went missing a few days ago. Goku's looking for him."  
  
I swear steam shoots out of my ears. The kid steps back and the woman just shakes her head, and walks inside the building. The namek glares at the woman's back.  
  
"WHY IS KAKKAROT LOOKING FOR VEGETA?!"  
  
Their attention turned back to me as I spoke. The little brat spoke before the namek could stop him.  
  
"Because Vegeta and my dad are mates and my dad did something to make Vegeta mad at him.".  
  
The namek covers his face with his hands angrily and the boy stares at him curiously. I don't care about that. Kakkarot has marked Vegeta. I power up causing them to step back in astonishment. HOW DARE KAKKAROT MARK WHAT IS MINE! ITS ALL HIS FAULT ME AND VEGETA DIDN'T FINISH THE BONDING PROCESS! I fly off in a lightning burst of ki, and go searching, hoping I find Vegeta before Kakkarot does.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just using my flight ability and my speed, I have covered about half of the world through searching. The days I have spent searching I have thought of nothing but Vegeta. Where is he? I can't begin to imagine what pain he is going through. What if IT got to him before I do? NO! That must never happen! Vegeta is mine! No-one elses! I feel a presence entering the earth's atmosphere. Is it who I dread? I can't recognise the ki signal. I must search faster! How did they control my body like that?! I must know. I must find Vegeta and tell him. I WILL make everything alright again. But dammit, where is he? He's hiding his energy signal. Oh Vegeta where are you? I need you!  
  
All these days have been hell, waiting to get him back with me. What if somethings happened to him? No! I won't let anything happen to you Vegeta! I love you too much! Please..someone..please help me...  
  
OOOOOOO!! Radditz has landed! And it looks like Gokus about to lose it! Hee hee. Well whaddya thinka this chapter? Plz review! ^^ 


	4. Meeting of Brothers

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Heyaz guys! 1st of all I've once again gotta say that u ppl RULE! Thanx 4 all ur reviews! U rule! Ahem.lol. Well, heres the eagerly awaited 4th chapter and its dedicated 2 all my reviewers who have reviewed since I first started this fic! This chapter kinda switches between POVs k? Bold is Gokus POV and normal is Radditz's POV. "" speech marks show when a character is speaking. K? On with the fic!  
  
Extra note: this fic is slightly AU, Radditz was resurrected in space and that's y hes alive now k?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I left the pathetic half breed and the namek confused when I sped off. Kakkarot became so weak. How the fuck did he mark MY prince?! And to top it off, Vegeta's missing!? Heh, he probably got sick of Kakarot. Who could blame him? He should be with me right now. Kakkarot is gonna pay. Suddenly, I feel a strong burst of energy coming from a few miles to my right. Yeah, I know how to sense energy now. And I recognise this one all too well. Anger fills my very being. "Kakkarot."  
  
I continue to fly around the world in my continuous search for my mate. Man, how could he have just destroyed our bond like that? He knows I wouldn't ever say anything like that! That bastard who took over my minds gonna pay dearly. That..THING.probably cost me the one I love most. Vegeta.Suddenly, I sense a strong power nearby. I'm in total and complete shock of who it is. He must've been the one who was entering the earth's atmosphere a few hours ago. I'm surprised I didn't recognise it before. What is he doing here? Radditz, why are you here?  
  
I sped off as fast as I could towards Kakkarot. I will DESTROY him for what hes done to me and Vegeta. I finally see him above a large green forest. I speed to a few feet in front of him and float, unmoving. He looks at me, confusion etching its way across his hideous un-saiyan features. He is no saiyan!  
  
"Radditz why are you here?" I asked my brother. He glared with such hatred at me, it could melt the glass off windows. I'd never seen such hatred directed towards anyone, even when my enemies glared at me there wasn't THAT much hatred. Why is he so angry with me?  
  
I laugh at his pitiful expression before my features turn back into showing my complete hatred for him. "Isn't it obvious? I am here to get back what is mine. What YOU STOLE FROM ME!"  
  
Stole from him? What did I steal from him? I don't understand. "I didn't steal anything from you Radditz."  
  
I'm now furious. How dare he act like hes done nothing wrong! "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME KAKAROT!" I yell at him. "You know what I'm talking about."  
  
I'm so confused. What is he talking about? I don't have time for this! I have to get to Vegeta before IT does! "Radditz, I don't have time to play games."  
  
"I am playing no game! I am here for what you stole. You say you never stole anything from me? You stole EVERYTHING from me! First you stole my life and then you stole my mate! How DARE you say you haven't stolen anything from me!" I swear smoke comes out of my ears. I am so furious with this bastard!  
  
I stole everything from him? I guess in a way, I did steal his life.that's ok for him to be angry with me but I did that for a good cause! But he won't see it that way. But his mate? I haven't stolen his mate! Unless. "Who is your mate Radditz?" Please don't let it be him..  
  
"IDIOT! Who the fuck do you think he is! He's the saiyan prince, the greatest fighter in the universe, the one who should have MY bite mark on him! He's Vegeta!"  
  
No.I knew it! Why did Vegeta never tell me about this?  
  
"You stay away from Vegeta you traitor. I know you're looking for him. Blame those loser friends of yours for telling me. Go to those bastards. I don't care. All I care about is Vegeta. Now GO!"  
  
I am in such shock. I am not leaving! "I am not going anywhere Radditz! Vegeta is my mate! I am going to find him!"  
  
I smirk and cross my arms over my chest. "Really? I've heard that you and him had a fight. You belittled him in front of everyone when you thought he wasn't there, am I right?"  
  
My mouth hangs open like a goldfish's. Wait a second. "How do you know about that?"  
  
The smirk disappears from my face. Shit! I should've kept my mouth shut! I can't let him know. "None of your business Kakkarot!" Good cover up. Nice one Radditz.  
  
Nevermind how he knows! You still have to find Vegeta! Fuck this! "Radditz, I'm leaving. I still have to find Vegeta. Bye." And before he can protest, I fly off in the opposite direction to continue my search for my heartbroken mate.  
  
How dare he just fly off like that! "NOT IF I FIND HIM FIRST!" I yell. I'm sure he heard me. I hope he did. I smirk with the thrill of the challenge, this will be fun. Little brother, I hope you know what kind of power you are up against. I fly off to the east, and begin scouting for Vegeta. This shall be easy. Little brother, the hunt is on and we already know who the victor shall be.  
  
Luckily, Radditz didn't follow me, but I did hear him yell. Theres no chance in hell hes gonna find Vegeta first. That's just great, now I have to beat TWO people who are searching for Vegeta. Oh how perfect, aren't I happy. Sarcasm, one of the many virtues of my beautiful mate. It must've rubbed off on me, just like his determination has. I'm determined to find Vegeta first, even if it kills me..  
Well, Radditz and Goku have met and have made an unspoken little wager! Who will get to Vegeta first? Will it be our angelic little Goku, our long haired cocky Radditz, or this mysterious THING that they keep talking about? Keep reading 2 find out! Please review! *blows kisses* Review 4 a quicker update! Love ya all! 


	5. The prince is captured!

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Heyaz! I'm back!! Man, I'm having way 2 much fun with this fic! Soz I aint bin working on 'war and peace' but this one seems 2 b more popular! Hee hee. So read this chapt n review! L8rz!  
  
Extra- Guess whos back? Our fave prince is finally back in this fic and its from his POV! (2 start with newayz, when I put ^^^^^^^^^^^ in then it switches to Goku's POV. Since the stupid bold won't work on fanfiction.net, damn it!, ive put Radditz's POV in little stars like this ***** k?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I surpress my ki as I wander around the forest I have now decided is my home. I have set up camp next to a beautiful clear water lake that is filled to the brim with fish. Trees cover my view of the sky, so the only sunlight coming in is from little gaps in the tree tops. The light falls down onto the ground, like an angel is about to make an appearance. Heh, I'm getting soft. But I have to admit, I did choose a decent place to live. No-one is around for thousands of miles. The small island I am on is in the middle of nowhere. No-one shall disturb me. Before I came here, I ventured to capsule corporation and stole a few necessary items I would need. I took my gravity chamber capsule and a house capsule along with a few sets of clothing.  
  
The clearing I am in is large and the house and gravity room fit in easily with a large space in front of them. I de-capsulated them in front of the trees and beyond the space in front of them is the lake. A high waterfall is at the rear end of the lake, giving the clearing a heavenly look. Almost like paradise. Almost.  
  
Kakkarot.I still haven't forgotten. The greedy bastard is probably searching for me, which is the reason I have my ki surpressed. Actually, he probably couldn't care less that I am gone. He's probably glad that I destroyed the bond. Fucking bastard.  
  
As leaves fly around me, I take off my spandex shorts and dive into the lake. It's not like there's anyone around to see me anyway. Just a quick wash before I catch dinner. I'm sick of fish, perhaps a fresh deer will make a good meal. I lick my lips at the thought. Cupping some water in my hands, I wash my face clean of the sweat that covered it. I scrub down the rest of my body and decide to have a little fun. Afterall, theres no-one around to stop me for once.  
  
I climb out of the lake and climb to the top of the waterfall as I can't fly, that would mean I'd have to use my ki. I stand on the top of the waterfall on a large flat rock I recently planted there specifically for this purpose. I stretch my arms above my head and put them straight in front off me, as I jump off the rock and do a few tippletails in the air before finishing with a dive into the lake below. I resurface, feeling completely at ease. I could get used to living out here. So calm. So peaceful. So-  
  
I cut myself off as a ball of energy comes towards me and just barely misses my face. I look up to see who would dare attack me and my eyes widen in shock. No.anything but him.keep him away from me! He comes out of the shadows and disappears. I raise my power and feel for his presence, but I can't track it. Fuck, where is he?! I feel his energy reappear behind me too late, as I receive a sharp blow to the back of my neck, and it drives me into the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What? Please tell me that wasn't just my imagination! I felt Vegeta's energy! I found him! Wait.what is this extra energy I am sensing. Please tell me Radditz didn't get to him first! Hold on, this ki signal is too dark, it isn't Radditz. I can still feel Radditz a few miles to the east, and Vegeta is a few miles to the west! But.no! It can't be! It is! No! Get away from Vegeta! Vegeta's signal's gone! HOW?! I power up even though I am truly exhausted, and fly towards the dark energy.  
  
******Ok what the fuck just happened? I know I just felt Vegeta's energy signal. Finally I can track him! Wait, who is this other being near him? No! Shit! I should've known he wouldn't keep his promise! And I taught him how to sense people too! That lying bastard! Should've known he'd never stop trying to come between me and my prince! I'll kill him! Huh? Vegeta's energy signal is gone, I can't pin point it anymore. I can feel it still, but not enough to get to him. It's muted. Shit! A ki collar! Or maybe ki chains!? Holy shit! I've gotta find him! I can still trace the liar's energy, shouldn't be too difficult to find Vegeta now. I'm certain that that thieving little mother fucker will have him in his grasp.*********  
  
I see a small island near me as I fly, and I can sense the dark energy coming from inside. I can also feel my brother coming closer. He must've sense it too. I'm gonna kill that thing who hurt Vegeta. First he controls my body then he tries to kill the one I love?! Wait, I can sense Vegeta slightly, but its not enough to pinpoint his location. Its muted somehow. Strange. Maybe this creature captured Vegeta? No! Don't worry Vegeta I'm coming!  
  
Bbbbboooooooooo!!!!! Hee hee, so who was the one Radditz made a deal with and has captured our beloved prince? Who will save Vegeta? The next chapter may or may not reveal who the mysterious dark energy person (or thing *shudders*) is, depending on how many reviews I get! So review! ^^ 


	6. Points of View

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Hey hey! Guess who? Hee hee. So whats happened 2 our poor lil 'geta? *hugs her vegeta plushie* find out now guy! Review plz!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Vegeta's POV:  
  
I wake up feeling drowsy and uncomfortable. What the hell just happened? Oh yeah, I remember. That stupid little mother fucker. How the fuck did he find me? I try to move and am shocked as this isn't possible. I open my eyes to find myself strapped to a table with cuffs complete with chains wrapped around my ankles and wrists. A thick collar is around my neck also with a chain, making it very difficult to look around.  
  
I am still in the forest, but I am not near my camp. I try to power up, but find that this is another thing I can't do. What the fuck?! Why can't I power up?! " What the fuck is going on here?!" I yell out to anyone who could hear me. I hear a light chuckle coming from the shadows given by the trees in front of me. I glare at the shadow, even though I don't know who is there.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? Who are you?" Please don't let it be who I think it is.Another sinister chuckle comes from the trees and the shadow comes forth into the light, and shows its face. A smirk is on its face as it stares at me. Oh shit..  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
I finally land where I had sensed Vegeta once before, to find that he and the dark force were missing. Dammit! I can feel the dark force's energy and I know that Vegeta will be near by. Hiding my ki, I go into the forest and start tracking the force.  
  
Radditz's POV:  
  
As I land on this stupid island, I realise how beautiful it actually was. Maybe when I claim Vegeta we should do it right here on this island.I smirk at the thought. I have landed very close to the traitor, in fact, he and Vegeta are just in front of the bushes I am concealing myself in. I hear a russle, and am incredibly glad when the two in front didn't notice. Shock etches my features when I realise who it was russling. "Kakkarot?" I whisper. He turns to me, for once without a stupid grin on his face. He edges closer to me, and looks over the bush at the two figures beyond it. Just like I am doing now.  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
I can't believe Radditz is here! I don't have time to fight him now! The power flowing off the evil force is incredibly strong. I might have to ask Radditz if we could team up just this once, it would be nice to have an older brother.  
  
Vegeta's POV:  
  
He comes closer, the grass burns and is squashed flat under his feet. The power he is displaying in just this simple act is amazing. Where did he get this much power?! I continue my efforts to get away, or at least get these chains off me, but I don't prevail. I only notice he is only about a metre away from me, when I feel the table dip slightly under his weight.  
  
I stare at him, as he trails one of his fingers up my exposed leg, the spandex had been removed from it, before stopping at my waist. I see a glint in his eyes, as he rips the remaining top part of my spandex off, exposing my chest. As he leans down, I struggle violently. His hands go either side of my waist and he leans down near my face, and licks my right cheek before pulling back. I promptly spit in his face.  
  
I smirk as it goes into one of his hideous eyes and into his hair. His expression becomes that of immense anger, and he grabs my hair, pulling it up. I let out a quiet gasp, refusing to scream, as he pulls out a few strands of my hair. It is very uncomfortable being pulled up by the hair, regardless of whether you are chained down or not. He reaches behind my back, and presses one spot in my back. I immediately thrust upwards towards him, even though I don't want to. A million volts of pleasure are flowing through me just from the pressure he is putting on my tail spot. Another gasp leaves my mouth, and as I part my lips, he covers them with his own.  
  
He starts kissing me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth with his fingers still on my tail spot. I squirm in his grasp, as his hands have moved to cover my wrists and hold them down. Suddenly, fingers take another route and he grabs the bottom of my spine. He digs in his fingers, deep into my flesh, and I cannot hold back a scream. He pulls on my spine, pulling several muscles and tissue as he goes. I continue to struggle and continue to scream. This hurts like hell! Though I can't see behind me, I am sure blood is flowing down my back, as I can feel a certain wetness behind me.  
  
He gives my spine one last tug before I feel his body leave me, as he is knocked away by someone I can't see. I lift my head up slightly, and am shocked to find two people stood there. Both with very angry expressions on their faces that were definitely saiyan.  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
I was happy when I got Radditz to co-operate and team up with me, but it hadn't been easy. He still hates me, but for the moment I don't care. When I had heard Vegeta's scream I lost it. He sounded like he was been tortured. Radditz heard it too. So we had both jumped out, and knocked whoever was on top of Vegeta, off him.  
  
Radditz's POV:  
  
I can't believe I agreed to team up with that idiot. What was I thinking?! But it doesn't matter. Vegeta's screaming was just too much. I just had to do something! So both me and Kakkarot had knocked the traitor off my prince. We both looked down at Vegeta once we'd knocked the guy off. He was in bad shape. He looked like he was about to pass out!  
  
His top had been torn away and one of his pant legs were missing. What remained of his pants was just enough to cover his crotch, but only just. He stared at me, and there was just something in his eyes that made me want to kill the one who had done this. And I will. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakkarot trying to take off the chains that Vegeta was attached to. They wouldn't come off.  
  
I looked over at the guy who we'd knocked over and found he was starting to get up. I leaned and kissed Vegeta on the cheek, an extremely sissy thing to do I know, but I had to let him know that I was going to win this battle for him. As I walked to the guy who had betrayed me, I yelled out to Kakkarot. "Kakkarot! The chains are coded! You have to work out the code!" "How?!" He shouted back. "It's in his language! Use your head!" I yelled as I pointed to the soon-to-be-dead guy. He just nodded, and started trying to undo the lock. I turned to my opponent, and walked towards him.  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
Oh man, how do you work this thing?! I vaguely heard Radditz tell me something about the code being in the guy he was gonna face's language. But what?! I don't know his language! "Kakkarot." I looked up in shock, at my beloved who was staring at me with anger obviously across his face. I shook my head at him. "Vegeta, I'm sorry but." He cut me off when he spoke. "Talk later Kakkarot. First get these chains off me!" Ok, lets see. How should we start. "Try etango yii", suggested Vegeta. "What's that mean?" I asked. He still glared at me and said, "It means I win. Just try it!" So I did.  
  
END CHAPTER!! I still haven't told ya who Vegeta's attacker was have I? Oh well, I've dropped a few subtle hints during this whole fic and I bet a few of you have worked it out! ^_~ Next time: Find out who attacked Vegeta! Hee hee and next time I really will tell you. Plz review and I'll update sooner! Review! Love ya all! 


	7. Attacker is revealed!

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Hey hey! Nxt chapter now guys! U get 2 find out who attacked our lil 'geta! Thnx 4 all ur reviews, keep reviewing as much as u guys have been doin and ill keep updating! Review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
I continued to try and get the chains off my beloved. Since Radditz had gone to face that other guy, I had gone through seven combinations that Vegeta told me, and none of them had worked. "Re'dy te," Vegeta said. I tried that but it didn't work. That equals eight tries that haven't worked. I sighed, and looked over at Radditz, who was just staring at the guy in front of him.  
  
Radditz's POV:  
  
It's pay back time. Payback for betraying me and for hurting my prince. He is gonna pay. I stand a few metres in front of my opponent, and glare at him. The glare is returned just as evenly. "How dare you, we had an agreement!" I yell to him. "Do you really think I'd listen to a stupid monkey like you?" He answers back. I clench my teeth. "We agreed that I would teach you how to sense ki, and you would allow me to have Vegeta! You broke the agreement!" He smirked, showing off his sharp fangs in a confident manner to me.  
  
"You enjoy repeating yourself don't you? It's simple, so simple even you could understand it. The prince is mine. Always has been, always will be. Are you even more stupid then I already thought that you actually believe that I would let my prince become yours?" I continue to glare at the bastard, who still smirks at me with that infuriating cocky grin. He flicks some of his hair over his shoulder, and his eyes shine with lust leftover from his encounter with my prince.  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
"Vegeta, who is that guy?" I ask Vegeta. I am sure he is the one who controlled me before, I have heard his voice before. I have even seen what he looks like and know he is someone from Vegeta's past. But I don't even know his name! Vegeta looks at me like I'm insane. "Kakkarot, why don't you know who that is?!" he yells. "I don't know, but who is he Vegeta?" Vegeta sighs, and glares at the guy, who is currently smirking at Radditz. His long hair is pulled back into a plait, and his yellow eyes are shining. A small yellow orb rests in the centre of his forehead and his skin is a greyish blue. Before he speaks, Vegeta licks his suddenly dry lips. "Zarbon."  
  
Zarbon's POV:  
  
I glare at the idiot in front of me, who seems to be becoming even angrier every passing moment. Just because I broke our so called agreement. He is even stupider then I thought. He honestly believed I would stick to the agreement? Stupid monkey. How pathetic. I look over to my delicious prince. The monkey who destroyed Frieza is trying to break the chains that hold my mate captive. My little prince had the nerve to break our bond! I'll fix that, as soon as I get rid of certain unwanted parties.  
  
I look back over to the monkey in front of me. I can't wait to get rid of these guys and get off this pathetic planet, with my beautiful mate. I lick my lips, which seems to anger the fool in front of me even more. I flick the orb on my forehead, and the bastard attacks.  
  
Radditz's POV:  
  
I lunge forward to the bastard as he flicks the orb on his forehead, obviously mocking me. I pull back my fist in preparation for a hard punch but, somehow, he beats me to it. He punches me hard across the face, causing me to momenterilly lose my balance. I crouch down, and do a roundhouse kick making Zarbon fall.  
  
Before he can reach the ground, I kick him high into the air. He stops his ascent, and charges up an energy blast. He throws it at me, which I easily avoid, but another blast hits me from him. I roll across the floor, before sitting back up. He smirks at me from above, as I wipe away a line of blood that was flowing from my mouth. I smirk back. The fight has just begun.  
  
Vegeta's POV:  
  
Kakkarot continues to try and unlock me from my chains as I stare at the battle taking place. At the moment they seem evenly matched. Looking back down, I notice Kakkarot staring at me in confusion. "I need another code 'Geta." He says. I let the nickname go just this once. "Tiango Dea'jo." He tries that code and it still won't open. I sigh in aggrivation. That's the 20th combination we've tried.  
  
Kakkarot stares at me once more. "What codes have we tried so far? Translated I mean." I think back and try to remember all the codes. "Translated, we've tried: I win, Zarbon rules, sexy bitch, monkey, stupid monkey, you can't win.I can't remember the rest." Kakkarot continues to stare, and rests his head on his hand. "What's 'sexy' in Zarbon's language?" I shake my head at him. "I think we've already tried that."  
  
Disappointment shows on Kakkarot's face. He looks back at Radditz and Zarbon. Radditz is on the floor, and Zarbon is above him and powering up a strong ki blast. Zarbon turns to me. "You're mine prince! Do you hear me! Say goodbye to this piece of shit!" Zarbon turns back to Radditz, but he was gone. Radditz stood behind Zarbon, and smacked him on the back of the neck. Zarbon fell unconscious. My eyes widen in shock.  
  
Kakkarot stares at Zarbon, Radditz stares too. "That's it? That's all it took?!" Radditz yells. "Fuck this! He's going to hell!" Radditz started powering up a ki blast when I yelled, "Wait Radditz!" He turns to me, confusion etched across his stern features. "Don't destroy him! Kakkarot, get me off this table and Radditz, carry Zarbon with us to Capsule Corporation. Kakkarot, you'll have to carry me. I know how we can find out how to get these chains off.  
  
Rage was apparent across Radditz's features and a smug smirk was on Kakkarots. "WHY CAN'T KAKKAROT CARRY ZARBON! WHY CAN'T I CARRY YOU?!" Radditz yelled. I glared at him. "DON'T QUESTION ME! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! We don't know how long it will be until Zarbon wakes up. SO HURRY UP!" The anger disappeared from Radditz's face, and he picked up Zarbon. Kakkarot slid the chains off the table and picked me up, the chains and collar still attached to me. We all flew off towards Capsule Corporation, to get some answers.  
  
So, Zarbon was Vegeta's attacker? But now he's unconscious and the four of them are heading towards capsule corp? What will everyone else think of this whole situation? Find out next time! Review please and I'll update faster! *blows u all kisses* love yaz! ^_~ 


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Heyaz guys! So, now you know who it is that attacked our fave lil prince, whats gonna happen? If Zarbon is so powerful, why the fuck did he get knocked out from just one blow? Find out in the chapters 2 come! Oh ya, and REVIEW! PLEASE! ^_~  
  
Extra note: This chapters dedicated 2 all the pplz who have reviewed almost all of my chapters! ^^. These are: FF Fanatic, Maria S, Kewla, Otaku and Tiffany! And I've gotta give a HUGE mention 2 Sakura-chan and Kate, who have reviewed every chapter since I started! U guys rock! *hugs every1* Oh and soz if I didn't mention ur name! ^_~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Radditz grumbled as he carried Zarbon to Capsule Corp. He was so pissed, why couldn't he carry the prince? Why did he have to carry this bastard? He sighed quietly, it wasn't fair. He looked up at Kakkarot, who was carrying Vegeta, and growled. That bastard, how he hated him. Kakkarot was nothing more than a third class mother fucking bastard who was a disgrace to be part of the saiyan race. Oh, Radditz would enjoy finally killing him off. He grinned at the thought. Capsule corp came into view, and he noticed several earthlings standing there, waving at them.  
  
Goku waved back at them, and smiled in his usual way. Then he frowned, as he remembered last time he had spoken to them, he had lost his temper. Plus now he had his brother with him along with some bastard who wanted Vegeta. He landed in front of his friends, with Radditz landing directly beside him. Radditz instantly dropped Zarbon in disgust. Goku sighed and looked at Vegeta, who had fallen asleep sometime during their flight. He looked so peaceful. Goku smiled at the tiny prince he held, and Radditz growled in anger. Before they could start arguing though, someone spoke.  
  
Krillen- Goku man what happened?  
  
Piccolo- Why the fuck is he here?! (points to Radditz)  
  
Bulma- And who is that on the floor, he's kinda cute.  
  
Everyone face faulted at the so-called genius of the gang. When they picked themselves up again, they noticed the small bundle in Goku's arms that they hadn't noticed before.  
  
Gohan- Is that Vegeta?  
  
Bulma- Why the fuck is he wearing chains?!  
  
Yamcha- Calm down Bulma.  
  
Bulma- I AM CALM! Goku, why is Vegeta wearing chains?  
  
Goku- Well..er.(puts hand behind his head)  
  
Radditz- If you weaklings will allow us to come inside, I'll explain everything, seen as my brother lacks the brainpower to do so.  
  
Goku- Hey!  
  
Radditz glared at Goku, and everyone else just blinked. Bulma sighed.  
  
Bulma- Fine. Let's go inside. But if there is any trouble caused..  
  
Radditz- Silence human. I promise I won't cause any trouble. I am not here to purge this planet anyway.  
  
Bulma nodded, and led the way inside. Everyone followed her into the main room, where everyone sat down apart from Radditz, who had insisted on floating. Everyone was giving him odd looks, as Goku sat on the couch and pulled Vegeta's head onto his lap. Vegeta was still sleeping. Yamcha and Tien had brought in Zarbon and propped him up against the side of the couch, near Vegeta's feet. Radditz looked at Bulma.  
  
Radditz- Woman, do you have any ki absorbing chains?  
  
Bulma- My name is BULMA! You're as bad as Vegeta!  
  
Radditz- (smirks) I know.  
  
Bulma- (sighs) We have no ki absorbing chains, but we do have a collar and an injection.  
  
Radditz- Bring those.  
  
Bulma- I am not your servant!  
  
Goku- Bulma, do as he says ok?  
  
Bulma- Alright FINE! Humph!  
  
Bulma stomped out of the room and soon returned with a needle filled with a greenish liquid, and a collar.  
  
Radditz- Inject the substance into him (points to Zarbon) and put the collar on him too. We can't have him escaping!  
  
Although she wasn't happy, Bulma did as Radditz asked no, rather COMMANDED. Goku cringed when she injected the needle into Zarbon, but soon it was done. Bulma went and sat back down.  
  
Piccolo- Now, explain whats been going on.  
  
Radditz- Fine. As the namek and Kakkarot's son know, I came here to collect Vegeta. Kakkarot robbed me of the right to claim Vegeta, so I came to get what is mine.  
  
Krillen- To claim vegeta?  
  
Bulma- I believe he means to mate with him, like Goku did.  
  
Everyone- (eyes widen)  
  
Radditz- The woman is correct. Vegeta destroyed the bond he had with Kakkarot soon after the party you had, because of what Kakkarot had said. Kakkarot didn't mean to say those things about Vegeta, he was been controlled by Zarbon here. (looks over at Zarbon) When myself and Kakkarot finally found Vegeta, he had been captured by Zarbon. The chains around him are ki absorbent, so Vegeta can't break out of them. Zarbon wanted Vegeta as a mate, but since Vegeta didn't want him, he was going to take him anyway. BY FORCE. That is the reason for the chains. The chains have a combination that we cannot figure out, so I knocked Zarbon unconscious and brought him here, to get the combination from him.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. Their mouths hung open as if they were goldfish. A few of them looked over at Vegeta, who seemed to be still asleep on Goku's lap. A smile appeared on Bulma's face.  
  
Bulma- (thinks) Vegeta looks so cute.  
  
Radditz- That's it.  
  
Goku- But Radditz, it wasn't your idea to bring Zarbon here. You were about to kill him but Vegeta stopped you.  
  
Radditz- So?!  
  
Yamcha- So let me get this straight, both you AND that Zarbon guy want Vegeta? As a mate?  
  
Radditz- That is true.  
  
A wavering smile came onto Yamcha's face, before he burst out laughing. He clutched his stomach and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
Yamcha- This is too much! Hahahahhahahaha!  
  
Bulma- (glares at him) YAMCHA! Grow up!  
  
They heard a groan and turned to look at the couch, were Vegeta was tossing and turning in his sleep. He looked so vunerable. He shivered, and everyone looked down to the end of the couch...and found a hand clutching Vegeta's ankle.  
  
BOOOO!!! Guess who the hand belongs to? Its so obvious! Hee hee. Well plz plz plz review guys! I'll update so much faster and it boosts my confidence in writing! All you guys who have reviewed so far, you guys ROCK! Review! Love ya! *blows kisses* ^_~ 


	9. Refusal

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Boo! ^^ heyaz guys, I'm so happy! Guess why? Can't u guess? Hee hee. Well.I'VE FINALLY BEATEN MY SISTER! Yay! This fic now has 64 reviews (thanx 2 all u gr8 ppl who reviewed) and only 8 chapters, 9 now, and my sister's fic has about 63 reviews and 10 chapters! Thanx 2 every1 who reviewed! I love ya all! :P at my sister. Newayz, heres the nxt chapter of this fic! Keep reviewing guys!  
  
Extra: This fic is slightly AU, Trunks is still a baby but Krillen has gotten together with Android 18. Maron hasn't been born yet and Goten doesn't exist in this fic. (Sorry Goten fans!).but he might do later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hand on Vegeta's ankle squeezed hard, and everyone heard Vegeta's ankle bone click. Averting their eyes further down they found Zarbon, with his hand around the prince's ankle. His eyes were open, he was awake. Radditz immediately sensed Vegeta's pain as did everyone else, as Vegeta let out a quiet gasp followed by a loud scream as his ankle bone snapped under the pressure. Radditz was there immediately, slapping Zarbon hard across the face making him let go of the now broken ankle.  
  
Bulma ran to a table and grabbed a senzu bean from the small bag on it. She ran back to Vegeta, and put the senzu in his mouth. Vegeta wasted no time in chewing and swallowing it. Once his ankle was healed, he turned back to Radditz and Zarbon. Zarbon's face was now a mass of cuts and bruises from where Radditz had slapped him hard. Without his ki, Zarbon could do nothing to stop him.  
  
Vegeta- Radditz, stop!  
  
Radditz stopped slapping Zarbon and turned questionly towards his prince.  
  
Vegeta- If you continue that, Zarbon will become unconscious. We need him awake remember?  
  
Radditz- (sighs) Fine.  
  
Radditz let go of Zarbon's collar. Vegeta sat up and Goku wrapped an arm around him. Radditz growled.  
  
Radditz- GET OFF HIM!!  
  
Everyone stared in confusion at Radditz. Vegeta sighed and grabbed Goku's arm. He pulled it from around his shoulders and put it on Goku's lap. Everyone blinked. Vegeta glared at them.  
  
Vegeta- What's your problem?!  
  
Everyone- (looks away) Nothing.  
  
Vegeta- Good. (turns to Zarbon) Zarbon, look at me. I know you're awake.  
  
Zarbon didn't move. Vegeta got off the couch and crawled towards Zarbon, until he was directly in front of him.  
  
Goku- Vegeta! Don't!  
  
Vegeta- Quiet fool. Zarbon! Look at me!  
  
As Vegeta stared at Zarbon, he shook his shoulders trying to get him to re- open his eyes.  
  
Vegeta- Look at me you bastard!  
  
Suddenly, Zarbon's eyes opened. Quick as a flash, his arms shot out and pulled Vegeta forward into a kiss. He gripped the top of Vegeta's arms hard to prevent him from getting away. Neither Vegeta nor Zarbon had their ki to help them, so they had to rely on their natural strength. Goku jumped off the couch and grabbed Vegeta's waist and began trying to pull him away.  
  
Vegeta's lips left Zarbon's and he fell backwards on top of Goku. Unfortunately, one of Zarbon's hands had grabbed the chain attached to Vegeta's collar. He pulled on it, and Vegeta was sent back towards him again. Goku grabbed Vegeta's waist again and pulled. Zarbon continued pulling on the chain, Vegeta began to choke. His neck and head went towards Zarbon whilst his body was being pulled back by Goku. Vegeta's eyes rolled back.  
  
Radditz- BASTARD! YOU'RE STRANGLING HIM!  
  
Radditz grabbed Zarbon's wrist, the one that held the chain, and squeezed hard. Bones snapped and cut through muscle and Zarbon gave a yelp and let go of the chain. Vegeta went flying backwards along with Goku. Goku somehow let go of Vegeta as they flew through the air and landed on his feet. Vegeta, however, landed straight into his arms. Goku smiled down at the prince, who was rubbing his sore neck. Bulma ran to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma- Are you ok Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta- (speaks in a raspy voice) Yes woman, I'm fine.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief and looked back to Radditz and Zarbon. Radditz let go of Zarbon's broken wrist and lifted him up. He roughly threw Zarbon onto the couch that Goku and Vegeta had being sat upon. He walked to him and spat in his face.  
  
Radditz- NOW TALK!  
  
Zarbon- (smirks) What do you want to talk about?  
  
Radditz- Why you little.!  
  
As Radditz raised a hand to strike Zarbon, Goku walked forward with Vegeta still in his arms. While Radditz was distracted, everyone moved positions so they could see better. Vegeta looked straight at Radditz.  
  
Vegeta- Radditz, don't. I will ask the questions here.  
  
Radditz- But.  
  
Vegeta- But what?!  
  
Radditz- Nevermind.  
  
Vegeta smacked Goku on the side of the head, a signal that he wanted to be put down. Goku sat Vegeta down on the table directly in front of Zarbon. There was a loud screeching sound, as chairs were moved across the floor. Radditz sat beside Zarbon, just in case, and Goku kneeled behind Vegeta and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Vegeta turned and glared at Goku, who immediately removed his arms. Goku moved and sat beside Vegeta.  
  
On the other side of Vegeta was Bulma, followed by Yamcha, Tien and Choutzu. Next to Goku was Gohan then Android 18. Behind Vegeta stood Piccolo, who was tall enough to see over his head. Baby Trunks rested in Bulma's arms and glared rather cutely at Zarbon, looking just like his father for a minute.  
  
Vegeta- Now, Zarbon. Tell me why you came here.  
  
Bulma- That's kinda obvious Vegeta.  
  
Radditz- Even Kakkarot could've figured that out!  
  
Goku- Hey!  
  
Vegeta- SILENCE! I am trying to get some facts straight first. Now, tell me.  
  
Zarbon- I came to collect what is mine.  
  
Vegeta- I am not yours Zarbon. I never was!  
  
Zarbon- Yes you are! You should still be with me!  
  
Vegeta- I destroyed our bond. That should give you a hint.  
  
Zarbon- Vegeta, you are mine. Now be reasonable and come with me.  
  
Vegeta- (laughs sinisterly) I'd rather die! Where would we go Zarbon? What would you plan for us?  
  
Zarbon- I could give you everything Vegeta. No matter what you say you are MINE and you WILL come with me!  
  
Vegeta- (smirks) Sorry Zarbon, but I have become rather attached to this planet. Now that I've got it through your thick head that I will not come with you, tell me, what is the combination for these chains?  
  
Zarbon- Until you agree to come with me, I won't ever tell. (smirks)  
  
Vegeta- (smirks back) And if you ever wish to get your ki back I insist that you tell me the combination.  
  
Zarbon- Never! I'll never tell!  
  
Zarbon's stubborness was becoming rather annoying, so Vegeta growled.  
  
Vegeta- Heres the deal, tell me the combination or I'll kill you. Deal?  
  
Zarbon- Never! I'd rather die!  
  
Radditz- (mumbles) That can be arranged.  
  
Vegeta- (glares) Quiet Radditz. Fine Zarbon, you want to play it like that? Then enjoy having no power for the rest of your life. Imagine, your as weak as a human now. (smirks)  
  
Piccolo- You'll be stuck in chains Vegeta. You won't have any ki either.  
  
Vegeta- I don't care, I'd be glad to stay in these chains for an opportunity to see him suffer. Besides, the woman can help me.  
  
Bulma- That's true Vegeta. And the name is BULMA! Call me Bulma or I won't help. (smirks)  
  
Vegeta- Fine BULMA. (smirks at the look on Bulma's face) As I was saying Zarbon, I can get out of these chains and get my power back faster then you can so you're stuck. (looks at himself) I'm off to change. You completely ruined my body suit, small victory for you. But I still win. (looks at Bulma) Once I have get changed, we shall begin.  
  
Bulma- Whatever, (looks at Trunks) come on Trunks. We're going to make daddy all better.  
  
Trunks- (giggles and blows a bubble out of his nose)  
  
Vegeta and Bulma left the room and Radditz cringed at Bulma calling Vegeta 'daddy'. He turned to Goku, who was talking to his friends.  
  
Goku- Guys, I'm sorry for yelling at you a few days back.  
  
Krillen- No prob Goku.  
  
Goku- It's just that I really don't like you talking about Vegeta like that.  
  
Radditz- If you ever talk about MY prince like that again, I will personally kill you. Got that? Now, I've got to take the trash out. But I'll be back.  
  
Radditz picked up Zarbon and left the room. Everyone left blinked.  
  
Tien- I still don't know how he's related to Goku.  
  
Goku- He's my brother.(is confused)  
  
Tien- (sighs) Nevermind.  
  
Goku- Oook. I think you'd better go guys.  
  
Yamcha- Where are you going?  
  
Goku- I'm staying here.  
  
Yamcha- I'll see you around then Goku.  
  
Goku- Why?  
  
Gohan- Dad, he lives here.  
  
Goku- Oh yeah!  
  
Everyone face faulted at Goku's stupidity. They all said their goodbyes and left the building, each going their separate ways. Yamcha left the room and went upstairs followed by Goku, who went to his room. Yamcha went to his and Bulma's room. Goku's room was right next door to Vegeta's.  
  
After a while, Goku became bored and went downstairs into Bulma's lab. After walking around for a while, he found Zarbon strapped to a table with a weird helmet on his head. Next to him was a computer which Bulma was working on. Vegeta was nowhere in sight, neither was Radditz. Goku had a deep sense of foreboding about that. Bulma turned around and was surprised to see Goku.  
  
Bulma- Goku! What're you doing here?  
  
Goku- I was looking for Vegeta.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta got bored and left a few minutes ago. Radditz followed him I think.  
  
That wasn't good. Goku thanked Bulma quickly and ran out of the lab, and detected Vegeta's ki. He became increasingly worried as he found Radditz's ki to be VERY close to Vegeta's. He I.T'd to a few metres away from them and found Vegeta on the floor with Radditz on top of him. He tilted his head and his eyes widened as he saw what wasn't visible before.  
  
Radditz's eyes were closed and he had a look of pure bliss on his face. Beneath him, Vegeta's eyes were also closed. Goku couldn't see his expression due to Radditz been so close to him. The moonlight shifted, so Goku could now see what the shadows had blocked before. His heart leaped in his chest. He couldn't believe it. Vegeta and Radditz were.were.  
  
..kissing..  
  
OOOOOO! EVIL evil me! hee hee! Woah this was a long chapter! So I just HAD to leave it there.review and I'll update faster! What will Goku do? Review! Who kissed who first? Review! Who will Vegeta choose? Review! See yaz nxt chapter guys! *blows u all kisses* 


	10. Vegeta's Explanation

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Heyaz guys! This chapter is gonna b about the events that led up 2 Vegeta and Radditz kissing k? Love ya all! Review! ^_~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta stripped himself of the rags he was wearing as soon as he had gotten into his bedroom. He threw them into a bin and then walked into the shower that was attached to his room. He opened the cabinet above his sink and took out a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. He then grabbed the small bottle of non-scented shower gel and stepped into the large shower with his showering products. Turning the handle, he put the bottles near him.  
  
The shower hit him full force, freezing cold. He cringed and turned the handle, making the water become scalding hot. Just the way he liked it. He smirked as he grabbed the shower gel, and rubbed his body down with a handful of it, making sure to go underneath the chains. Once he had cleaned his body, he focused on his hair. Squeezing a large amount of shampoo into his hand, he applied the liquid onto his hair and rubbed, creating a lather.  
  
After about a minute of rubbing and massaging the shampoo into his hair, he walked back under the shower head and washed the shampoo out, making sure there were no suds left in his hair. Quickly scrubbing his body with a sponge, he then left the shower, convinced he was clean.  
  
He grabbed a blue towel from the towel rack to his right, and wrapped it around his waist. He walked back into his room, dripping with water, and rubbed himself dry with the towel. Afterwards, he rubbed his hair with the towel and it stood up straight like a flame again. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, all the combing he needed, before walking to his closet and looking for a suitable outfit to wear. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta?! Are you ready yet?!  
  
Vegeta looked at his door, confused. He looked down at himself and scowled. The chains.  
  
Vegeta- Not yet woman! You'll have to wait!  
  
He smirked as he could feel her anger.  
  
Bulma- We agreed I'd only help you if you called me Bulma! That's not so difficult is it?!  
  
Vegeta just smirked at the reaction he was getting from his ex. Averting his attention back to the task at hand, he pulled out a random shirt and pants, two of the few human items of clothing he owned. He looked at the clothing he had picked and scowled. There was no way he was going to wear THAT!  
  
The shirt was a bright pink one and the pants were a yellow colour. (A.N- sound familiar? ^_~) Vegeta growled. He thought he'd got rid of this atrocious ensamble years ago! He threw it aside, remembering how ridiculous he had looked in it. Sticking his head inside his closet, he finally found the outfit that he thought was perfect for him. He smirked, as Bulma started banging on the door again.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta! Hurry up!  
  
Vegeta- Shut up! I'm nearly done!  
  
He pulled the outfit out of his closet, and took it off its hanger. He slipped into it, and opened the door to his room. He smirked at Bulma, whose expression he found absolutely hilarious.  
  
Vegeta- Like what you see woman?  
  
Bulma couldn't speak. Vegeta was wearing spandex, like always, only this one was much sexier then his normal ones! It was black, and up the side of each leg there was a long slit, which were criss crossed together with black lace on each leg, showing off part of his leg. A black belt was around his waist, and it was attached to the top part of his outfit which was a piece of black spandex stretched across his chest and attached to the back of the outfit with black leather. On the back of his top part was a picture of fire, with the word 'Danger' written across it in bold white letters. To complete the outfit, he wore black, leather skater gloves (the ones without fingers) and black leather boots. Both were skin tight. The chains still hung from his body, but they were on the outside and made Vegeta just look sexier.  
  
Bulma nearly drooled which encouraged Vegeta to smirk even more. A few seconds later, Bulma realised what she was doing and glared at the smirking saiyan prince.  
  
Bulma- Took you long enough. Now come on!  
  
She walked off towards her lab, with Vegeta following close behind her. They finally reached the lab, where Radditz was waiting for them, with Zarbon at his feet.  
  
Radditz- Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- Radditz.  
  
Radditz- (looks Vegeta up and down) You look amazing my prince.  
  
Vegeta blushed slightly at the compliment but quickly straightened himself up. Bulma looked at the gazes the two of them gave each other and sighed.  
  
Bulma- (thinks) Oh boy, how are Vegeta and Goku gonna get back together if Radditz has a thing for Vegeta? And Vegeta doesn't look like he minds at all, he looks like hes enjoying it. (speaks up) Radditz, put Zarbon on the table.  
  
Radditz cringed before picking up Zarbon and practically throwing him onto the table. Zarbon groaned in pain before Bulma strapped him down and wrapped up his broken wrist. She attached a helmet to his head which lead to her computer and sat down. She turned to the monitor, and began typing. Blueprints came up onto the screen, as did complicated equations. Finally, Vegeta and Radditz stopped staring at each other and Vegeta walked over to Bulma.  
  
Vegeta- What are you doing?  
  
Bulma- Trying to find a way to hack into Zarbon's mind. Shouldn't be too difficult, but it may take some time. By the way, how did you get that outfit on without tangling the chains?  
  
Vegeta- Experience.  
  
Bulma was about to comment on Vegeta's answer when her computer beeped, and she gave a smirk.  
  
Bulma- We're in.  
  
Vegeta- How long will it take you to find the necessary file?  
  
Bulma- About an hour.  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) Do I need to be here?  
  
Bulma- No, you can go. I'll get Yamcha to tell you when I've got the combination.  
  
Vegeta- Fine. (walks towards the door) Coming Radditz?  
  
Radditz nearly jumped at the opportunity to be with his prince, alone. He nodded and followed Vegeta outside. Vegeta looked at him.  
  
Vegeta- I need to go somewhere, but it would take some time to walk there. I can't fly without using ki, which at the time being I don't have. Would you take me there?  
  
Radditz nearly fell over at his prince's request. Carry the prince? Be so close to him you could hear his heart beat against his chest? Hell yeah!  
  
Radditz- Yes, I will.  
  
Vegeta- Excellent, I will tell you when we have reached our destination.  
  
Radditz bent down a little and picked up the prince. Vegeta felt his legs being lifted up as Radditz held him. Radditz looked at him, not moving for a few seconds, before flying away.  
  
Some time later, they came to a clearing in the woods. Vegeta called Radditz to a halt. Radditz sighed. His moment had being so short! It was so painful to be this close to the one he loved, and not being able to touch him as he wanted. He set Vegeta down onto his feet. Vegeta fell backwards and looked up at the stars. Radditz looked at him, confused. He looked at where Vegeta was staring. The saiyan galaxy.  
  
Radditz- Do you miss it?  
  
Vegeta- (caught offguard) Huh?  
  
Radditz- Do you miss it? Our planet.  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) Yes, I do.  
  
Radditz didn't question him as he himself laid down upon the grass to lie beside his love.  
  
Vegeta- I still can't believe that its gone. I had so little time to get to know it. I wasted the time I had. My parents, my pets.my friends.  
  
Radditz- I'm so sorry. I wish we could've known what Frieza would do to our beautiful planet. Then we could've stopped him.  
  
Vegeta- Me too. I miss her Radditz.  
  
Radditz- Who?  
  
Vegeta- Both of them. Both Sakura and Kibou. I miss them so much.  
  
Radditz- I still can't believe what happened to Kibou, she was too young to die.  
  
Vegeta- She was the only female that my father allowed me to know, and that was only because of her high power level. But the day she tried to help me.  
  
Radditz- It sealed her fate.  
  
Vegeta- Why did my father kill her?! Why? She was my only friend in the palace.  
  
Radditz- (shakes head) You know how the king felt about members of the Kaze family. He thought they were all crazy.  
  
Vegeta- I guess. He still shouldn't have killed her.  
  
Radditz- Well, you still had some good times before Frieza. Remember your mother?  
  
Vegeta- (smiles) Sakura.  
  
Radditz- She was such a beautiful saiyan. I think you've inherited her fighting skills Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- (smiles) I know. She was so good to me. (scowls) Until father drove her insane. He locked her away, not letting me see her. He said she would make me weak. She never weakened me, she made me stronger. I miss her.  
  
Radditz- Just like I miss my parents. Both our fathers died in the same way, fighting against Frieza.  
  
Vegeta- But you're father wasn't a vicious bastard.  
  
Radditz- (scowls) No. That was my mother. The slut.  
  
Vegeta- (nods in understanding)  
  
Radditz- Vegeta, how do you feel about Kakkarot?  
  
Vegeta- (looks at Radditz in surprise) What?  
  
Radditz- Nevermind. It doesn't matter.  
  
Vegeta- No, it does matter. If you want to know then I don't even know myself. I thought I loved him, afterall, we were mated, but now I'm not so sure.  
  
Radditz- I see. What about me?  
  
Vegeta- What about you?  
  
Radditz- How do you feel about me?  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) I used to believe that you were like what earthlings call a 'best friend' back when we were on Frieza's ship. Then we spent that night together. I did start to get strong feelings for you. Then, later, those feelings returned to what they once were. I think I'm starting to get those feelings again.  
  
Radditz looked at Vegeta in shock. To Radditz, Vegeta had practically said that he loved him! He closed his mouth, which had opened like a goldfish's from the shock, and crawled over Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at him, confused. Radditz looked into Vegeta's eyes, and found nothing but confusion. He took a risk, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Vegeta's.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth in shock, and Radditz took this opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into Vegeta's mouth. He closed his eyes, thinking he was in heaven. Suddenly, a thump was heard in the bushes to their right. Vegeta bolted up, knocking Radditz off him. He walked towards the bushes, and nearly fell over a body on the floor. He looked down, and his eyes widened.  
  
Vegeta- Kakkarot?  
  
HEYAz! Wow another long chapter, I'm on a roll! Hee hee. Anywayz, it might take a while for the next chapter to come out k? But I might get it posted up earlier.depending on how many reviews I get! ^_~ Review guys! Love ya all! *blows kisses and hugz every1* 


	11. Goku's Dream part one: Vegeta and the le...

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but Vegeta is mine! I wish..  
  
Hey hey! Woah, its bin a while since I updated this (for me neway!) Bin nearly a week! Lolz. Newayz, heres the nxt chapter guys! Hope ya enjoy it! Review pplz!  
  
Extra- Soz if I use some japanese words! Oh and 1 spanish word ^^ -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta sat beside a bed in the medical ward at Capsule Corporation. The bed was currently occupied by one Son Goku, who was in a state of unconsciousness. He sighed. He was so confused. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he remembered what had happened.  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
Vegeta looked in shock at the body he had almost fallen over. Radditz ran towards him, to make sure he was ok.  
  
Radditz- Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta continued to stare at the unconscious body in front of him, that Radditz hadn't even noticed yet.  
  
Radditz- Vegeta?!  
  
Vegeta- Quiet!  
  
Radditz- My prince?  
  
Vegeta- Look down towards my feet idiot.  
  
Radditz looked down and his eyes widened several sizes as he gazed upon his unconscious brother. He looked back to Vegeta.  
  
Radditz- It's only Kakkarot. So what?  
  
Vegeta- IDIOT! HE SAW US!  
  
Radditz- So?  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) He must've fainted, dumb asshole. I guess I should take him back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
Radditz- No way! Besides, how would you take him? You have no ki at the moment Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- You will fly him there.  
  
Radditz- NO! Ahem, I mean, what about you? How are you going to get back?  
  
Vegeta- I shall walk.  
  
Radditz- No you won't! Vegeta, my prince, I refuse to carry this mongrel whilst letting you walk!  
  
Vegeta- Then what do you propose?  
  
Radditz- I shall carry you, and you shall carry him. I can fly us all there.  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) very well.  
  
Vegeta picked up Goku and Radditz picked up him. Leaping into the air, Radditz flew them all back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
END FLASHBACK!  
  
Vegeta averted his gaze back to the body in front of him. Once Goku had been put into bed, Radditz had insisted doing some training. He had asked if Vegeta wanted to join him but he had declined, prefering to make sure the big baka was ok. Radditz had just frowned before nodding, and flying towards the horizon. Vegeta sighed and felt around to see if anyone was nearby. He could only sense Bulma, who was currently tending to baby Trunks. Vegeta smiled at the thought of his son. Looking behind him and seeing no-one, he got up and opened the curtains. It was a full moon.  
  
Vegeta smirked, perfect. A full moon was exactly what he needed to concentrate properly. It would heighten his senses, making his telepathy easier to use. He moved his hand onto Goku's forehead, who moved in towards the touch. Goku started moaning and Vegeta looked at him in astonishment. He slipped his unemotional mask back on, and concentrated more on the task at hand. A vein popped out of the middle of Vegeta's forehead, and it started glowing a light blue. The hand on Goku's forehead glowed blue and soon Goku was glowing blue too. Vegeta himself began to glow, as he begun to dreamdrop on the unsuspecting Goku.  
  
DREAM  
  
Vegeta appeared into Goku's dream, and found himself to be in a forest without the ki chains he was wearing in reality. He began to walk slowly, taking in his surroundings. The sky was a blood red colour, and the grass was a light green. Vegeta was certain he'd seen a place like this before. *Probably on one of the planets I purged* he thought. A creature similar to an earth cat ran towards him, showing off tiny fangs before running around his legs. The cat like creature was a deep black with black eyes similar to Vegeta's own. Vegeta smirked, now he recognised the species. The creature was one of the animals he had had in the palace on Planet Vegeta, leonas they were called. He knelt down, and listened to the little leona as it hissed at him. He understood it perfectly, as he could speak their language fluently.  
  
The leona- Hiss!  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion, as the leona continued to hiss that same way over and over. Vegeta allowed the leona to sit on his lap as it hissed again.  
  
The leona- Hiss! Hiss!  
  
He knew what it meant, he just didn't understand why the black creature was calling him that. The leona, was calling him mom. He scowled and hissed back at the leona.  
  
Vegeta- (translated) I'm not your mother! I don't even look like a leona!  
  
Leona- (translated) Oh yeah? Why do you look like my mom then?  
  
Vegeta- (translated) I'm NOT your mom ok?! Go find her elsewhere!  
  
Leona- (translated) Ok ok, sheesh. What's wrong with you? Someone steal your food? You do look a little skinny to be my mom.  
  
Vegeta- (translated) Listen leona, go find your mom and LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
The leona hissed at him a few more times, swearing, before hopping off his lap and glaring at him. It then ran back into the bushes. Vegeta growled. Why did that damn leona think he was its mother? He wasn't even a woman! He heard the sound of running water to his left so he headed in that direction. A few minutes later, he came across a lake with a small waterfall to the rear of it. He knelt down beside it, and splashed a bit of water onto his face. He looked down again into the water, and nearly fainted. He took another look just to be sure. He looked like a.a..  
  
Vegeta- CAT!  
  
Hee hee! So whaddya think guys? This is only the first part of Goku's dream that Vegeta is dreamdropping in k? Nxt chapter shud b the last part of the dream, depends on how long I make it! Well newayz, review with ur comments guys! *hugz ya all* Love u guys! 


	12. Goku's Dream part two: Arguements over a...

Disclaimer- I own DBZ! Nah, it belongs 2 Akira toriyama, but I WANT VEGETA!!!! HE'S MINE! :P  
  
Hey hey guys, so our fave lil veggies a cat?! Why the hell is he a cat in Goku's dream? Oh ya, and extra note: I LOVE CATS! Lolz. *winks* review guys! I'm happy coz im goin 2 flamingo land with my m8s on Saturday! Yay! So review and I'll be extra extra happy! ^_^  
  
Extra: D. Vegeta is short 4 dream vegeta ok? ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta's cat features reflected back to him from the crystal water. Vegeta lifted up a hand to feel his pointed ears and to his hair, where there was now several tiger colours streaked into it and white sideburns. He looked back at his hand and noticed scars on his knuckles. Without warning, claws sprouted from these scars (like wolverine from x-men, just not made of metal) and Vegeta fell back in astonishment. Suddenly, an auburn brown tail wrapped itself around Vegeta's right wrist. Vegeta tried his hardest to breath before removing his tail from his wrist.  
  
He crawled back to the water, and reached a hand up to trace his facial features. He opened his mouth and found it to be full of tiny, but sharp, canine teeth. Looking at his clothes, he realised he was no longer in the black spandex he was wearing in reality, but in a tight tiger striped top and matching tight trousers. He looked just like a tiger!  
  
Another shock, was that his beautiful black eyes had completely changed. Instead of his usual thick eyebrows he now had thick eyebrows like women had once they have plucked them. As for his actual eyes, gone was the deep black. White was above the black iris making him look even more cat like (A.N- Think of Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo, but change her eyes to black.) His 'body' soon came out of shock and Vegeta's new claws went back into his knuckles. He snorted.  
  
Vegeta- At least I don't have whiskers.  
  
He touched his face again, to make sure whiskers weren't going to suddenly pop out, before standing up and looking around the lake. He heard a russling in the bushes to his left, and he turned sharply. He felt something brush against him, and he turned around again.  
  
Vegeta- Whos there?! Show yourself you coward!  
  
Everything went completely silent. No animal spoke and no wind blew. Total silence. It made Vegeta nervous, and he backed towards the lake. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the lake.  
  
It dragged him deep, but luckily Vegeta could hold his breath for a long time. The current was strong, and soon the hand left his ankle. He tried to turn, but the current pulled him into an underwater cave. The cave had many twists and turns, before it eventually spiralled back upwards. Finally, Vegeta resurfaced far from the lake. He took a few deep breaths and climbed out of the small pool he had ended up in.  
  
He felt slightly dizzy and everything around him was a blur for a few seconds. He shook himself, to get the water off him. Suddenly, there was a russle in the bushes ahead of him and a loud moan was heard. Curiously, Vegeta headed towards the sounds.  
  
He pulled the bush back to see what was making the noise. He blushed. It was a naked Goku thrusting into an equally naked Vegeta. Vegeta was surprised to see Goku's idea of him also looked like a tiger. Goku's dream Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku and screamed in complete and utter ecstasy. Vegeta frowned.  
  
Vegeta- Am I always that submissive? Well this is Kakkarot's dream, anythings possible.  
  
He watched, fixated on the scene taking place in front of him. A ki blast came from the bushes to Vegeta's right, causing Goku to be hurled off the dream Vegeta. Radditz appeared from the direction of the ki blast, and walked towards the dream Vegeta. He threw off his clothes, and started kissing D. Vegeta. Vegeta watched in total shock as Goku picked himself up and ran towards the couple, throwing Radditz off D. Vegeta.  
  
Radditz picked himself up and glared at Goku. Faster than the untrained eye could see, a figure appeared in the clearing and picked up D. Vegeta. Radditz and Goku stopped having a staring contest and ran to the figure. They both grabbed an arm and started pulling on the dream Vegeta. The figure held D. Vegeta's legs and pulled hard. D. Vegeta screamed. Vegeta covered his ears as he heard his dream self scream.  
  
Goku kicked at the figure's legs, making it let go. Radditz sent a small ki blast it's way and threw it into a tree. It gave a groan before charging them again. It charged right into D. Vegeta, making Radditz and Goku let go. The figure held onto dream Vegeta tightly and stroked his cheek. It lifted up its head, resulting in showing its face. It was Zarbon!  
  
D. Vegeta smacked Zarbon, making him let go. He walked to Radditz and pulled him down. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Radditz pulled the dream Vegeta close to him. He lifted him into his arms, and flew up into the air and vanished, both of them still kissing. Zarbon had vanished and Goku was left alone, crying his eyes out.  
  
Goku- Why Vegeta? WHY?!  
  
Vegeta stared at the dream Goku in shock. He thought Radditz was going to take him away? It seemed that Goku thought Vegeta had chosen Radditz when he saw them kiss, and he sees him and Zarbon as rivals for Vegeta's affection. Vegeta was in complete and total shock. He heard a ringing in his ears, signalling that his time in Goku's dream was up. Anymore would result in Vegeta becoming extremely weak and could damage Goku's brain.  
  
Vegeta- Not that it isn't damaged enough already.  
  
He smirked, and a vein popped out of his head and glowed blue..  
  
END DREAM  
  
Vegeta fell back onto the floor, completely exhausted. Quickly feeling his ears and looking at his clothes and eyes in a mirror, he knew he was back in reality. He looked at Goku, wondering what he was going to do. Tears were streaming down Goku's face and Vegeta gently wiped them away with his hand. He looked out of the window, and saw the sun starting to come up. Had he been in Goku's dream that long? Shaking his head, he turned around and came face to face with..  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!! BOO! Soooo who was behind him? Hee hee. Poor poor veggie, he has way 2 many problems. Emotion wise that is, not physically wise! What a body.cuuuteee ass lmslao!!!! Newayz review guys with ur comments, ideas 4 the story, how I cud improve or woteva! ^_^ See you l8r! *hugz every1* 


	13. Claimed by a Changeling

Disclaimer- I own DBZ! Nah, it belongs 2 Akira toriyama, but I WANT VEGETA!!!! HE'S MINE! :P  
  
Hey guys. This chapter was originally gonna be about Vegeta getting the chains off and talking to Goku, but not any more. I've just broken up with my boyfriend, so I'm not very happy at the moment. Instead, this will be a chapter full of angst. Please review.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..Zarbon. Vegeta jumped back in shock at the green haired changeling as he stepped towards him.  
  
Vegeta- Zarbon?! What're you doing in here?  
  
Zarbon didn't say anything, he just smirked evilly at Vegeta and licked his lips. Vegeta suddenly felt the strongest urge to run, but he wouldn't. It was a cowardly thing to do. He was confused, why should he run?  
  
Vegeta- You haven't answered my question Zarbon! Why are you here? And how did you get out of Bulma's lab without your ki?  
  
Zarbon still didn't answer the prince, just smirked even wider, showing off sharp fangs. A moan was heard from the bed behind Vegeta, and he turned. He saw Goku, attempting to get up. Zarbon looked up at Goku, glaring hatefully, before bringing up his hand and giving Vegeta a blow to the back of his neck. Vegeta fell to the floor, unconscious. Goku rubbed his eyes, unaware of what was taking place in front of him.  
  
Zarbon picked up the unconscious saiyan prince, before fleeing from the room. By the time Goku looked up, both had gone. Goku blinked, confused. He thought he'd felt Vegeta's muted ki beside him before. He lay back down on the bed and sighed, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Goku- He must be too busy with Radditz to worry about me.  
  
Goku had no idea how wrong he was. Zarbon put Vegeta down on the bed in Bulma's lab, and strapped him down. Just like Zarbon had been strapped down before. Zarbon looked to his right, where he had put Bulma once he had knocked her out. The unfortunate scientist was out cold in a water tank. She would surely drown, all part of Zarbon's sadistic plan.  
  
Zarbon slapped the saiyan prince hard across his cheeks, waking him up. Vegeta glared at Zarbon and opened his mouth to yell at him, but a gag was forced into his mouth. Vegeta tried to spit it out, but Zarbon wrapped the gag around the back of his head. Vegeta struggled, and noticed he was strapped down. Zarbon smirked.  
  
Zarbon- My beautiful little prince, didn't I tell you that you are mine?  
  
Vegeta ignored the changeling and continued his futile struggles. Zarbon slapped him again across the face. Neither of them had any ki still, so Zarbon used his natural strength, which was still enough to hurt a powerless Vegeta. Zarbon climbed onto the bed, and crawled over Vegeta. He reached up a hand, and stroked him across his right cheek. Vegeta growled at him.  
  
Zarbon- Be quiet my pretty one, don't worry. I will take good care of you.my mate.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he struggled even more to try and prevent Zarbon from doing this. Zarbon stroked Vegeta's cheek lovingly as he reached down and put his mouth on the bronzed skin of Vegeta's neck. He sucked on his skin and the prince was helpless to stop him. Zarbon licked Vegeta's neck until he came to the spot where the body meets the neck. Vegeta became down right terrified and his struggles became even more intense. Zarbon bared his fangs to the prince, before lunging forward and sinking them into the base of Vegeta's neck.  
  
Vegeta tried his hardest to scream, but the gag muffled his cries. Zarbon drank in the royal's life fluid, smirking as he did so. He finally pulled back and closed his eyes. He felt Vegeta's mind on the edge of his, and walked towards it. He broke through the first barrier and the second, revealing all of Vegeta's emotions towards others, but the third barrier wouldn't move. Behind this barrier, was Vegeta's memories. As hard as he tried, Zarbon couldn't break the barrier.  
  
He re-opened his eyes, and glared at the prince, who had a small gleam of pride left in his eyes. Growling, Zarbon pulled Vegeta's head up and spat in his face.  
  
Zarbon- You think this is amusing saiyan?! Make no mistake, I WILL get past your last barrier. You are MINE. In body and in soul. Now, (licks his lips) I have allowed you to run far too long. Why wait any longer? Shall we begin, my pretty little whore?  
  
Vegeta's eyes were hard and defiant, but on the inside he was screaming.  
  
-NO! DON'T YOU DARE YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!-  
  
Zarbon smirked at the curse aimed at him.  
  
Zarbon- I am going to fuck a mother.so that insult doesn't affect me in the least Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was completely shocked, until it hit him.  
  
-He can read my thoughts! Stupid bond! Stupid bastard!-  
  
Zarbon grinned.  
  
Zarbon- Yes. The bond is wonderful isn't it?  
  
BASTARD!!! You little mother fucking cunt!-  
  
Zarbon- I already told you, I'm going to fuck a mother anyway.  
  
Vegeta glared at Zarbon.  
  
-How the fuck did that bastard know?! Fucking asshole.-  
  
Zarbon grinned at the immobile prince before ripping away the top half of Vegeta's 'Danger' suit. He licked the prince's chest and stared at him in the eyes.  
  
Zarbon- Shall we begin my little monkey whore?  
  
Hey guys. So Vegeta has been bitten by Zarbon, what will happen? The next chapter will come out when I get a decent idea for it, and when I feel better. Review please, thanks to all who read this chapter and my fic in general. 


	14. Saved by a Saiyan

Disclaimer- I own DBZ! Nah, it belongs 2 Akira toriyama, but I WANT VEGETA!!!! HE'S MINE! :P  
  
Hey guys! I'm all happy now, I've gotten over the loser ^_~ Hee hee. Oh well, not like I really loved him ^^ Mwahahaha. So now, I'm surprised that those who reviewed didn't notice Zarbon's comment when Vegeta called him a mother fucker. Ooooo this is gonna get interesting! Hee hee. Read on to find out!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Goku sat up in bed, crying silently as he thought of his beautiful ex mate. He had so many suitors after him now, why would he waste his time on a third class baka like him? Goku convulsed, sobs wracking his body. He began to cry aloud, thinking of how he lost his mate. He suddenly felt an urge to locate Vegeta, the chains should be off by now. He was surprised to find it still muted, but what shocked him most was that Zarbon's muted ki was VERY close to Vegeta's.  
  
Goku- Vegeta?  
  
Why would his ouji be so close to someone he hated? Why would he.no.it couldn't be! Goku felt out Zarbon's ki again, it felt like Vegeta's a bit.NO! That bastard had marked HIS MATE! HE'D KILL HIM!  
  
Goku felt out Zarbon's ki and found he was very close.Bulma's lab! He raced to Bulma's lab, ki blasting open the door, not caring if anyone was there. What he saw next made him sick. Zarbon was licking Vegeta's exposed chest and a bloody bite mark was visible on Vegeta's neck. Goku saw red.  
  
He raced to the two of them and knocked the bastard changeling off his mate. He was glad to see his ouji hadn't being raped.even though that was obviously what Zarbon had being planning to do. Zarbon stood up, facing Goku. Goku powered up a ki blast.  
  
Zarbon- Now now saru, you wouldn't blast an unarmed changeling would you?  
  
Goku- YOU BETTER BELIEVE I WOULD!!  
  
Zarbon backed away, shocked at the murderous glint in the usually gentle saiyan's eyes. Goku continued to power up his blast with Zarbon almost begging for his pitiful life.  
  
Zarbon- You can't destroy me! If you do you'll never be able to get those chains off Vegeta!  
  
Goku- Bulma can-  
  
Zarbon- That witch is DEAD! FOOL!  
  
Goku paused. Bulma was dead? No.it couldn't be.  
  
Vegeta- Kakkarot.  
  
Goku looked over at Vegeta, temporarily taking his attention away from the changeling.  
  
Vegeta- Bulma.shes alive.but shes drowning.save her! She's like.oneesan.to me.  
  
Goku nodded, not sure what oneesan meant, he would ask Vegeta later. He looked around and saw Bulma, floating unconscious in a water tank. He ran to her, and picked her up immediately feeling for a pulse. He was glad when he found one, even though it was faint, she was still alive. He did the heimlick manoeuvre on her, making her wake up and begin coughing up water.  
  
Once all the water had stopped coming out of Bulma's lungs, he put her down on her feet. She turned to start asking him questions but he had already gone to Vegeta's side. Bulma sighed, and walked to stand on the other side of the bed. Vegeta stared ahead, eyes widened. The two beside him looked at him with worry.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta?  
  
Goku- What's wrong?  
  
Vegeta- Zarbon's gone.  
  
They looked where Vegeta was staring and saw that he was right. Zarbon no longer stood there. Goku felt for his muted ki but couldn't feel it. He'd obviously made a run for it. What made him worried though was the fact that Vegeta had gone white.  
  
Goku- Vegeta?!  
  
Bulma- What's wrong? So what if that bastards gone! Why are you still afraid?  
  
Bulma smirked, expecting the usual witty comeback from the ouji saying 'he was not fucking afraid' but was shocked when it didn't come. Goku took off the straps trapping Vegeta, who now sat up. He put his right hand on his stomach and the other to his forehead. He spoke quietly, so quiet that Bulma and Goku almost didn't hear him. They blinked rapidly at what the ouji had said.  
  
Vegeta- He knows.  
  
Goku- He knows what?  
  
Bulma- What're you babbling on about Vegeta? What the fuck does he know?!  
  
Vegeta- He knows.he knows.he knows my secret.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean ^^ What is Vegeta on about? But those of u who have been paying attention shud know what I mean! ^_~ See ya nxt time.if there will b a next time! Hee hee. Review plz guys! U guys r my motivation! L8rz! *blows kisses* 


	15. Vegeta's WHAT!

Disclaimer- I own DBZ! Nah, it belongs 2 Akira toriyama, but I WANT VEGETA!!!! HE'S MINE! :P  
  
Heyaz! ^_^ Wow, some of u r on the right track about Zarbon's comment. But ur only close. hee hee. keep reading 2 find out! Review!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Radditz was positively livid. He had returned from training to find out that his prince had been attacked by that bastard Zarbon! And that baka ex- mate of his had saved him! No! He should have saved Vegeta!  
  
Radditz- Kakkarot, you fucking retard.  
  
He entered the medical bay where Vegeta was lying upon the bed, and Bulma was working at a computer next to him. Vegeta was unconscious. Radditz walked towards Bulma.  
  
Radditz- Woman, what're you doing?  
  
Bulma- Trying to find out a way to destroy the bond Zarbon has forced upon Vegeta.  
  
Radditz- WHAT?!  
  
If Radditz was livid before, he was now hysterical. Zarbon had claimed his prince! How DARE he! That's it. He was gonna kill that kisama once and for all!  
  
Radditz- (grits his teeth) Tell me, where is that bastard?  
  
Bulma- Zarbon has gone. He disappeared after Goku stopped him from raping Vegeta.  
  
Radditz- (growls) Woman, you know that Vegeta has a potion capable of destroying bonds. Why don't you use that?  
  
Bulma- Don't you think we've already tried?! The amount left in that vial wasn't enough to destroy the bond. I am using my superior intelligence to create the potion again using a drop of the original potion.  
  
Radditz sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for the woman's constant blabbering. He looked at Vegeta, glaring at the still visible mark on his neck.  
  
Radditz- Woman, tell me when my prince awakes.  
  
Bulma- Sure, but the name is BULMA! Got it?!  
  
Radditz rolled his eyes again and walked out of the room, intent on finding Zarbon and beating the shit outta him.  
  
Radditz- I'll find you changeling. I will avenge Vegeta!  
  
As Radditz left the building, Goku walked into the medical bay and sat on the chair next to Vegeta's bed. He held Vegeta's hand between both of his own and looked at him lovingly.  
  
Bulma- Goku.  
  
Goku- Yes Bulma?  
  
Bulma- Vegeta is going to be fine. It will take a couple of hours or so to make enough of that potion to destroy Zarbon's bond ok?  
  
Goku- (sighs) Ok.  
  
Bulma gulped before she got off her chair and put her hand on Goku's shoulder. He turned, looking at her questionly.  
  
Goku- Bulma?  
  
Bulma- (sighs) Goku, I have something to tell you.  
  
Goku- What is it Bulma?  
  
Bulma- Well, you know that night a few weeks ago when you two had that little sparring trip?  
  
Goku- yes.  
  
Bulma- Did you two have sex?  
  
Goku- (nearly falls out of his chair) Er.(scratches the back of his head) yeah.(blushes)  
  
Bulma- Who was on the bottom?  
  
Goku- (blushes bright red) BULMA!  
  
Bulma- Goku this is serious.  
  
Goku- (sighs) Vegeta was.  
  
Bulma- Just as I thought. Goku, I have good news and bad news.  
  
Goku- Yeah?  
  
Bulma- I'll put it bluntly Goku. Vegeta's pregnant.  
  
Goku- WHHHHHAAAAAATTTT?!!!!!  
  
Goku fell out of his chair and landed on his head. Bulma blinked and giggled at his reaction.  
  
Goku- HOW?! I mean, he's a guy! How can he get pregnant?  
  
Bulma- Seems like all saiyan royalty have the ability to get pregnant if taken by another male.  
  
Goku- I'm going to be a father.I'm going to have a child.with Vegeta!?  
  
A huge smile came onto Goku's face as the news sunk in. He began doing backflips around the room. Bulma laughed at him, happy for him, but then her face turned serious once more.  
  
Bulma- Goku, that was the good news.  
  
Goku- YOU BET IT'S GOOD NEWS! WAHOOO!!!! (HHUUUGGGEEE smile)  
  
Bulma- Goku, I've got the bad news now.  
  
Goku- (stops doing backflips and calms down slightly) What?  
  
Bulma- He's carrying two babies.  
  
Goku- (smiles extra wide again)  
  
Bulma- And one of them isn't yours.  
  
Goku- (face falls) WHHHAATT??!! WHO?! HOW?!  
  
Bulma- When Zarbon marked Vegeta, he transferred a substance into him. The substance is similar to sperm. By doing this, somehow the substance managed to guide it's way to Vegeta's, ahem, EGG. So Zarbon got Vegeta pregant.  
  
Goku- I'm gonna kill HIM! ZARBON'S DEAD!  
  
Bulma- Calm down Goku. We can get an abortion, but it will be dangerous as you only want Zarbon's child gone right?  
  
Goku- Yeah.  
  
Bulma- (nods) We'll have to wait. I'm so sorry Goku.  
  
Goku- (sighs before smiling again) But on the bright side, one of those babies is mine! I'm gonna be a father again!  
  
Bulma- (anime face faults)  
  
They heard a groan and turned to the bed where Vegeta was just waking up.  
  
HEY HEY PPL! Soooo Vegetas pregnant with Goku AND Zarbon's kids?! Poor veggie! Weeeelll, nice one 2 those ppl who guessed that veggie was pregnant. 4 every1 who reviewed YOU RULE! Plz review guys! L8rz! ^_^ 


	16. A Prince's Tortured Past

Disclaimer- I own DBZ! Nah, it belongs 2 Akira toriyama, but I WANT VEGETA!!!! HE'S MINE! :P  
  
BOO! Nowt 2 say here, so str8 on2 the fic!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. He felt like crap. Blinking rapidly, he wondered were he was. He looked up to see Bulma and Goku's happy faces staring down on him.  
  
Vegeta- What?!  
  
They both just smiled wider and Goku even giggled.  
  
Vegeta- Why the fuck are you giggling Kakkarot?! Just what is so damn funny!?  
  
Goku started to do a gay little dance, clapping his hands and lifting his knees up in the air. He ran around the room doing this as Bulma and Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
Goku- (sings as he's going round the room) I know your secret! I know your secret!  
  
Vegeta- My secret? Woman, what the fuck is that idiot babbling about.  
  
Vegeta began to sweat at Bulma's grinning face and the fact that Goku had now begun shouting 'I love Veggie!' at the top of his voice.  
  
Vegeta- Woman, explain. NOW!  
  
Bulma- We know your secret Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- WHAT SECRET?!  
  
Bulma- (grins) About our I mean your, little bundle of joy that is soon to be coming.  
  
Vegeta- What are you talking abo-  
  
Vegeta cut himself off as he knew what they were talking about. He had known all along, he had just hoped it hadn't been the secret he thought it was. Shit. How the fuck did they find out?!  
  
Vegeta- Please woman, tell me you don't know about THAT.  
  
Bulma- You mean your baby? Duh! Of course I know! And I know something else too! (face turns serious) Do you know what Zarbon did to you when he marked you?  
  
Vegeta- Woman, I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Bulma- (sighs) Look Vegeta, you're pregnant with Goku's child right?  
  
Vegeta nodded his head and scowled as Goku began shouting again.  
  
Goku- (still dancing) Veggies pregnant! I'm gonna b a dad again!  
  
Bulma- What you probably don't know is that Zarbon's species has the ability to pass substances through bites. Zarbon sent you-  
  
Vegeta- Fucking hell woman, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I ALREADY KNOW!  
  
Bulma- You already know? How do you already know? And what do you think I'm talking about?  
  
Vegeta- That Zarbon sent me his sperm through the bite. And that I'm pregnant with his child.  
  
Goku- (stops dancing and turns serious) But 'Geta, how do you already know that?  
  
Vegeta- Don't call me that! It's none of your business!  
  
Bulma- Vegeta, if you don't tell us, then I'm going to tell everyone that you have nightmares and  
  
Goku- cry. Sheesh Bulma, even I know that!  
  
Bulma- I have a hunch. These dreams are probably connected to what Vegeta won't tell us.  
  
Vegeta- I'm right here woman! Don't act like I'm not here!  
  
Bulma- Vegeta, just tell us. I'm not going to tell everyone if its that embarrassing.  
  
Vegeta- (sighs)  
  
Bulma- (thinks) Vegeta, I have the code to get your chains off.  
  
Vegeta- (looks up)  
  
Bulma- (smirks) But unless you tell us, I won't tell you the code.  
  
Vegeta- Fucking witch!  
  
Bulma- (shakes head) Tell us or the chains stay on.  
  
Vegeta- Fine you want to know? Here's the story.  
  
Goku- (jumps up and down) Storytime! (sits down)  
  
Vegeta- (sweatdrops) When I was working for Frieza, I was a 'favourite' of his pet, Zarbon. Zarbon always seemed to show too much interest in me, and it infuriated me that everyone else seemed to know why he was so obsessed with me. When I was 16, he raped me practically every night until I was 18. That night, a few weeks before I faced you Kakkarot, hr bit me, bonding with me. He sent the same substance through me and I became pregnant. I destroyed the bond using the potion we have now. When I faced Kakkarot, I was 2 months pregnant.  
  
Bulma- (gobsmacked)  
  
Goku- (angry) I'M GONNA KILL HIM!  
  
Bulma- Vegeta, what happened to your child?  
  
Vegeta- (glares at her) You only wanted the reason why I knew I was pregnant, not what happened to my first child.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta, please?  
  
Vegeta- Fine. It was killed. During the battle with Kakkarot, he lifted me up then punched me down hard on my stomach on the edge of a cliff. That action caused me to miscarry, which was why afterwards I told Kakkarot that I was going to destroy the earth with my Gallic Gun.  
  
Goku- I.made you miscarry?  
  
Vegeta- Yes you did. It was the worst pain I have ever suffered, even more so then when Zarbon impregnated me.  
  
Goku- I see.  
  
Goku felt so guilty now. No wonder Vegeta had always been mad at him!  
  
Bulma- I'm sorry Vegeta. Do you want to get up now? I think the others should know about this.  
  
Vegeta- I am not telling them that Zarbon got me pregnant.  
  
Bulma- No, I mean about Goku's child.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) I will tell them in my own time. If Radditz finds out, he will kill you Kakkarot.  
  
Goku- (lips wobbles as tears threatened to spill) So, you love Radditz?  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) Kakkarot, I don't know anymore. I definitely HATE Zarbon, but with you and Radditz I'm not sure.  
  
Goku- I see.  
  
Bulma- Come on Vegeta, it's time to take your chains off.  
  
Sooo Vegeta's been pregnant before? And with another of Zarbon's kids? Who does Vegeta love? Review and say who you think should be with him! ^_^ Review! 


	17. Zarbon's Capture

****

Disclaimer- How many times do I have 2 tell u!? I don't own DBZ! Does this look like the work of Akira Toriyama to you?!

Hey hey! Right, hope ya'll like my new fic 'Teaching of Love'. If ya haven't read it, please go read it! ^^ Well, on2 the fic!

--------------------------------------

Bulma went back to her computer and stared in horror at it. It had been completely smashed, all of its circuits were hanging out and sparks of electricity flew through the air. She began to growl before Goku showed up behind her, carrying Vegeta who was cursing at him.

Vegeta- PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK BY MYSELF YOU KNOW, IDIOT!

Goku- Have you got the code Bulma?

Bulma- WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! That BASTARD! HE SMASHED MY COMPUTER!

Vegeta smacked Goku on the side of his head, causing him to drop the prince. Vegeta landed on his feet, and dragged himself and his chains over to Bulma. He looked at her computer.

Vegeta- It can be fixed.

Bulma- I know it can be fixed! But that would take months! All of my files have been destroyed! Nevermind getting your chains off, all of my files to do with Capsule Corporation have been deleted!

Vegeta- QUIET WOMAN! I said it can be fixed. If you tell me what kind of wire you used along with some other details, and follow my instructions, I can have it fixed in a matter of hours.

Bulma- YOU'RE NOT MESSING WITH MY COMPUTER VEGETA! You'll mess it up even more!

Goku- Bulma, trust Vegeta on this one. I really think he knows what he's doing.

Vegeta- Of course I do! Kakkarot, you should find something else to occupy your time, this will take a while. Make yourself useful and go find your brother. I need to talk to him.

Goku- (sighs) If that's what you want then fine. I'll see you guys later.

Goku walked out of the lab and Vegeta turned to Bulma.

Vegeta- Right woman, first go find me a Kuroiwire B47. Then go and…

As Vegeta ordered Bulma about, Goku had left Capsule Corporation and was flying around the city. When he came to the woods he spotted Radditz. Not sure if his brother wanted to see him, he flew towards him.

Goku- Hey Radditz!

Radditz- Fool. What're you doing here?!

Goku- Vegeta told me to come find you, he wants to tell you something.

Radditz- (smirks) And I bet I know what he wants to tell me. 

Goku- (shocked) You do?

Radditz- Of course. He's going to tell me that hes picked me! Picked me over you! 

Goku- Now wait a minute Radditz…

Radditz- NO! Vegeta loves me, get it through your thick skull! You don't understand that Vegeta needs to be with one of his own kind. You are no saiyan. He wouldn't disgrace himself to be with a moron like yourself.

Goku- Shut up Radditz! I am a saiyan! I LOVE Vegeta! 

Radditz- Well, he is mine. Would you do anything for my prince?

Goku- Yes I would anything for MY prince.

Radditz- But you would not go out and find Zarbon would you?

Goku- Of course I would. If that was what would make Vegeta happy then I would do it.

Radditz- (smirks) Too late. I have already caught the changeling. Take a look below you.

Goku looked below him and there, in a clearing, lo and behold, was the dreaded Changeling. Zarbon was in a large metal cage and still had the ki absorbing collar around his kneck. Radditz smirked at Goku.

Radditz- It was too easy to capture him. Vegeta will certainly be pleased with me. 

Goku- I'm glad you've caught him Radditz. 

Radditz- Of course I caught him. I would do anything for my prince. I would do anything to HAVE my prince. Even kill my own traitor of a brother! Now get out of my way!

Radditz flew down and picked up Zarbon's cage and flew to Capsule Corp. Goku sighed and followed him.

BOOOOO!!! Hee hee, so Radditz has captured Zarbon? Will this win Vegeta's heart? And since when was Vegeta a mechanical genius? Stay tuned for more! Cyaz next time! Love ya all! ^^


	18. Cyber Connections

Disclaimer- How many times do I have 2 tell u!? I don't own DBZ! Does this look like the work of Akira Toriyama to you?!  
  
HEYAZ!!! I'm so happy coz of all the reviews I've been getting 4 all of my fics lately! A special mention goes to 'Dragonheart' who has reviewed all of the chapters 4 all of my fics! U rule Dragonheart! On with the fic!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Wiping his brow, Vegeta attached the Kuroiwire B47 to the front of the smashed computer panel. Bulma watched uncertainly from behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  
  
Bulma- What the hell are you doing?  
  
Vegeta- Quiet woman! This requires concentration! Now, go and make yourself useful and get a G'tal Hanna beta socket, type F23. Got it?  
  
Bulma grumbled as she made her way to one of the large cupboards in her lab. Opening one drawer, she found it to be full of wires. Searching through them, she found a pink one and took it to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma- Here. A GHBS F23.  
  
Vegeta- (looks at the wire and shakes his head) Woman, that's a GHBS F22. You of all people should be able to recognise it. Its too thick to be a F23.  
  
Bulma looked closely at the wire and was shocked to find Vegeta was right. It could've been the fact that the drawer she had found the wire in contained wires used by aliens. She went back to the drawer and finally found the correct wire and brought it back to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma- This is the correct one.  
  
Vegeta looked at it and nodded his head. He attached the wire to another part of the computer pannel. He then attached the end of the two wires to the side of his forehead.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta what the fuck are you doing?!  
  
Vegeta- QUIET! I know what I'm doing!  
  
The vein in Vegeta's forehead glowed and pulsed against the wires before Vegeta closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Bulma looked at him, unsure of what to do. She blinked then sighed, and sat down to wait for Vegeta to wake up.  
  
Meanwhile, Radditz had just entered the building dragging the caged changeling behind him. He was smirking triumphantly. He felt out for his prince, and found him in the woman's lab. He dragged his prisoner to the lab, and was met with the sight of his prince unconscious and glowing.  
  
Radditz- PRINCE VEGETA?!  
  
Bulma- (puts her finger to her lips) Quiet! He's concentrating!  
  
Radditz- What have you done to him?!  
  
Bulma- He's trying to fix my computer using his telepathy and telekinesis powers.  
  
Radditz- (looks horrified) That's suicide!  
  
Bulma- Huh?  
  
Radditz- Woman, a source of power that has been damaged won't be able to control its power! My prince could easily get electrocuted!  
  
Bulma- Woah. Hes taking a big risk. He must want those chains off really badly. Hey, wait a minute, (looks behind Radditz) is that Zarbon?  
  
Radditz- (smirks) Yes. I'm going to present him as a gift to my prince.  
  
Bulma- (grimaces) I'm sure he'll be.pleased.  
  
Radditz- Of course he will!  
  
Goku then entered the room, and spotted Vegeta instantly.  
  
Goku- Bulma? What's going on? What's Vegeta doing?  
  
Bulma- Fixing my computer.  
  
Goku- Oh, ok.  
  
Goku looked over to his brother, and saw the captured Zarbon. Goku blinked, before sighing. He sure wished he had captured Zarbon before Radditz had. Now how was he going to prove his worth to his prince?  
  
Radditz- Vegeta will be most pleased with me. I am sure he will pick me to be his mate instead of someone like YOU Kakkarot.  
  
Goku glared at his brother. Vegeta was his! No matter if Radditz found Zarbon, Vegeta was still his! Goku growled at his brother, making Bulma look at him in shock. Radditz also looked at Goku, and was unprepared for the punch Goku threw at him.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the computer, Vegeta was searching through the many folders of the computer. He entered each folder, and was met with many different files. He fixed many of them, most of them to do with Capsule Corp. After fixing all the files he possibly could, he almost collapsed. But then, he noticed one door with the word 'Private' on the front.  
  
Vegeta grinned. It had to be all of Bulma's secret files! He walked through into the broken folder and looked at all the files surrounding him. He read one of them to himself.  
  
Vegeta- Saiyan biology is far different to humans, it surpasses them easily! The size of a saiyan compared to a human is gigantic. Cross breeding is often unlikely, as the saiyan is likely to hurt its non saiyan partner. Unless it is of the female gender, it wouldn't be compatible.  
  
Vegeta inwardly blushed. He knew EXACTLY what it was talking about when it mentioned SIZE. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, before grinning and purposely deleting the file. He read through everything in the secret folder. Most of it was about saiyans and one saiyan in particular. Vegeta himself had been on most of her private files! She had several pictures in her folder of him naked or in a sexy position. One of them looked like it had been painted.  
  
Vegeta blushed, remembering that. Bulma's mother had wanted a male model for her art class, and her model had cancelled at the last minute. Bulma had said he would do it, after she forced him by saying 'no sex for a month' if he didn't. He had to pose leaning against a windowsill, looking outside with his head resting on one hand. He was wearing nothing but his tight black spandex shorts.  
  
Vegeta smirked, and decided to leave that file. He might show it to Radditz and Kakkarot one day.wait a minute, were did that thought come from?! He shook his head, and continued to look through the files. After reading many files such as 'Bulma's Diary' (he had laughed evilly when he'd read that) and deleting many such as 'Yamcha I WUV YOU!' (that picture made him feel sick) he finally was down to two files. One was the last entry Bulma had written in her diary, only in a different file to the others, written only yesterday. Vegeta read it to himself.  
  
Vegeta- Things are looking bad for Goku. So far, Radditz has been getting the most attention from Vegeta. Goku looked so pale when he awoke, I'm going to have to ask him about that later. I'm getting worried. Goku loves Vegeta so much, he'd do anything to get him! But Vegeta seems to like Radditz more! It's all so confusing. It's not my business but when has that stopped me before? I'm going to sort this out. If Goku doesn't get Vegeta, he'll probably kill himself. He's tried before, but his love of Vegeta stopped him. I have to get them two back together, it's the only way!  
  
Vegeta was shocked. Goku had tried to kill himself? He gulped. Since when did Goku care for him that much? He can't love him as much as Bulma makes out! He just can't! He looked at the other file, which was the code for his chains! He memorised it.  
  
Vegeta kept that file, and had at last repaired all the damage. The actual computer was the only problem. He walked back into the main area, where you would have to enter somewhere to get into a folder. Raising his hands up, he began transferring all the files and folders into his brain. After several minutes, it was done. He finally, opened his eyes and came back into reality to find several pairs of eyes staring at him. Three pairs of eyes were in cages.  
  
Hey hey! Quite a long chapter! What'd ya think of it? Please review, it took me forever 2 write this chapter! Thanx, REVIEW! Laters! ^_^ 


	19. Back to Reality

Disclaimer- How many times do I have 2 tell u!? I don't own DBZ! Does this look like the work of Akira Toriyama to you?!  
  
So! Who were the people n cages? Hee hee, loads of ppl thought Zarbon had escaped again! Weeelll.Read 2 find out!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta looked into the cages in shock, before relaxing. He had thought that somehow Zarbon had come back! But taking a closer look at one of the cages, he noticed something.  
  
Vegeta- Zarbon? Zarbon?! How the fuck did he get here?!  
  
Bulma- Vegeta calm down.  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw Bulma beside him, smiling.  
  
Vegeta- Woman? Why is Zarbon here and why are Radditz and Kakkarot in cages?  
  
Bulma- Well.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The punch hit Radditz straight across the face, making him fly backwards, straight through one of Bulma's machines.  
  
Bulma- GOKU!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!  
  
Goku didn't have time to answer as Radditz suddenly flew out of the broken machine, and punched him in the chest. Goku spat up a little blood and Radditz smirked in triumph. Radditz elbowed his brother in the back of the head then kneed him in the stomach.  
  
Radditz- I WILL KILL YOU KAKKAROT! VEGETA IS MINE!  
  
Radditz began to laugh but stopped when he felt something sharp dig into the flesh of his neck. He looked behind him to see the human woman holding a needle. He growled, and was about to lunge at the pathetic human but Goku swiftly chopped the side of his neck, effectively knocking him out.  
  
Goku- (wipes his brow) Yeah! I won!  
  
Bulma- Goku. (deadly serious)  
  
Goku- Yeah?  
  
Goku turned to look at Bulma, but found she wasn't there. Feeling a sharp pain in his neck, he turned around quickly. His eyes widened when he noticed the gigantic needle Bulma was holding.  
  
Goku- NOOOO!! NOT THE NEEDLE!!  
  
Bulma- Too late for that Goku.  
  
Goku- Wha-?  
  
Goku's eyes drooped and he instantly fell unconscious on top of his older brother. Bulma sighed and called two robots to pick up each one of the saiyans.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Bulma- That's why they are in those cages.  
  
Vegeta- Are they ki absorbing cages?  
  
Bulma- No, but the fluid I injected them with will withhold their ki for 2 hours. That's why they fell unconscious.  
  
Vegeta- I see.  
  
Bulma- Have you fixed my computer?  
  
Vegeta- I have all the files stored in my head. I need to be connected to another one of your computers.  
  
Bulma- I see.  
  
Vegeta- You know woman, I never knew you kept so much crap in your computer.  
  
Bulma- (blushes) Well, insult yourself Vegeta, as a lot of the stuff in there was about you!  
  
Vegeta- Yes, infatuated by me aren't you?  
  
Bulma- (blushes) Shut up, or I'll show some of those pictures to the others.  
  
Vegeta- Oh you might as well. I'm sure that Kakkarot, Radditz and Zarbon will love it.  
  
Bulma- (growls) Well I'll tell them you are pregnant with Zarbon's baby then!  
  
Vegeta- (smirks) I know that even you wouldn't stoop that low.  
  
Radditz- WHAT?!  
  
Vegeta and Bulma looked over to Radditz, who was awake and holding onto the bars of his cage angrily.  
  
Vegeta- Radditz. You're finally awake.  
  
Radditz- WHAT ABOUT YOU BEEN PREGNANT!?  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked over to Radditz's cage. He put his right hand onto Radditz's.  
  
Vegeta- Radditz, you've heard it already so theres no need to sugar coat it. I'm pregnant.  
  
Radditz- How did Zarbon get you pregnant?!  
  
Vegeta- When he tried to rape me.  
  
Radditz- Hence the word 'tried'! He didn't rape you!  
  
Vegeta- He marked me though. Remember on Frieza's ship he did the same thing? He got me pregnant then too!  
  
Radditz- Oh yeah. But luckily that baby was killed.  
  
Vegeta- Exactly. It was lucky I hadn't bonded with the child or else I would have been angry about it instead of happy.  
  
Radditz- I'm going to kill that fucking changeling.  
  
Vegeta- (looks down at his neck) Woman, start the process. I want these chains off me and you still haven't gotten rid of Zarbon's mark!  
  
Bulma- Fine!  
  
Vegeta- Get an AKAI wire, 901.2 megahyes.  
  
Bulma walked over to the draw again and got out the wire. She walked over and attached it to the vein on Vegeta's forehead and attached the other end to her laptop computer. Vegeta nodded and Bulma opened the correct system. Vegeta's eyes closed and he transferred the folders to Bulma's computer. After an hour, all of the files were in Bulma's laptop. Vegeta opened his eyes and took the wire off his forehead, Bulma took the end of the wire off her laptop. She checked her files.  
  
Bulma- (smiles) All my C.C files are here.  
  
Bulma then looked into the 'private' folder, and was shocked to find over half of her files missing.  
  
Bulma- (growls) Vegeta.whats happened to my files?  
  
Vegeta- Some of the files in there weren't needed.  
  
Bulma- YOU DELETED EVERYTHING I HAD ABOUT THE SAIYANS!  
  
Vegeta- It isn't needed. I'm not about to let you know about my race!  
  
Bulma- Why? What're you hiding?  
  
Vegeta- It's none of your concern. I've left important stuff in that folder. I did leave one file about saiyans in there, the information about male pregnant saiyans will be needed.  
  
Bulma- (sighs) Fine. I'm still pissed with you though.  
  
Vegeta- Now, you should have the formula to destroy the bond with Zarbon.  
  
Bulma- Yes I do.  
  
Bulma typed something into her computer and brought out a test tube. She put it underneath a bubbling beaker and watched as a fluid fell into it. She picked it back up once it was full, and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- This had better work.  
  
Bulma- Of course it'll work! I'm a genius!  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and Bulma poured the fluid onto the bite mark on Vegeta's neck. Vegeta felt the bond between him and the green haired changeling vanish.  
  
Bulma- Did it work?  
  
Vegeta- Yes. The bond is gone.  
  
Bulma- Great! Now for your chains!  
  
Radditz- Woman! Let me out of here!  
  
Vegeta- Radditz be quiet! I need to get out of these chains first!  
  
Bulma- Now, I just need to see what the code is-  
  
Vegeta- I know what it is. I memorised it.  
  
Bulma- (holds the lock of Vegeta's chains) Well, what is it?  
  
Vegeta- (blushes) Vunde sukhavabodh( sansara-ha'a Nihreys'e.  
  
Bulma did the combination and the chains clicked, then fell off of the prince.  
  
Bulma- It works! But, what does 'Vunde sukhavabodh( sansara-ha'a Nihreys'e' mean?  
  
Vegeta and Radditz- (blush)  
  
Bulma- Well, what does it mean?!  
  
Vegeta- I refuse to tell you woman!  
  
Bulma- WHAT DOES IT ME-  
  
Goku- (wakes up) Ow my head! Bulma why'd you inject me! Vegeta! You're awake!  
  
Vegeta- State the obvious.  
  
Goku- Hey, wait a minute. Why am I in a cage?!  
  
Before anyone answered Goku, a moan was heard to his right. They all looked over to see a huge hole in the cage and a knife on the floor.  
  
BOO!! WOW, LONG CHAPTER!! YAY! Hee hee. SO, BETCHA can guess who WAS in the cage! Whats gonna happen? Well, next time guys Vegeta's gonna tell everyone he's pregnant! How will Radditz react? Review and I'll update sooner! Love ya all! ^_^ 


	20. Bulma and the Beast

Disclaimer- How many times do I have 2 tell u!? I don't own DBZ! Does this look like the work of Akira Toriyama to you?!  
  
OOOOOO sooooo Zarbon has escaped yet again?! Whats gonna happen 2 our poor lil 'Geta? Find out now! REVIEW PLZ GUYS!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma- Where'd Zarbon go? How could he have gotten out of that cage?  
  
Radditz- Stupid woman, he used that knife to slice through the bars.  
  
Bulma- But that's impossible!  
  
Vegeta- Not if you're a changeling.  
  
Bulma turned to look at Vegeta before sighing and turning back to face the two imprisoned saiyans. Radditz glared at her whilst Goku looked confused, no change there then.  
  
Vegeta- Woman, let them out.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta, they tried to kill each other! You can't honestly expect me to let them out!  
  
Vegeta- (smirks) And I didn't expect you to lock up your best friend.  
  
Bulma- (growls)  
  
Vegeta- Besides, you said they have no ki for the next two hours. So how could they kill one another?  
  
Bulma- In case you haven't noticed Vegetable brain, they could easily get a knife or one of the poisonous chemicals from my lab!  
  
Vegeta- But Kakkarot wouldn't do anything like that, and Radditz wouldn't do that as it has no honour.  
  
Bulma- (sighs) Fine.  
  
Bulma went over to the cages and unlocked them, letting the two brothers out. As soon as they were out of the cage, they both ran to Vegeta's side, and glared at one another over the petite prince's head. Bulma and Vegeta shook their heads.  
  
Bulma- You got yourself into this mess you know.  
  
Vegeta- How did I get myself into THIS?! It's not my fault they want me!  
  
Bulma- (laughs)  
  
Vegeta glared at the annoying genius. Bulma soon stopped laughing when she noticed the evil glare she was receiving from the two saiyan brothers. Vegeta smirked at the look on the scientist's face, and walked out of the lab, with Radditz closely following. Goku turned to Bulma.  
  
Goku- Bulma, what am I going to do? Radditz is going to steal Vegeta away from me! I love him, I can't lose Vegeta!  
  
Bulma- I'm sorry Goku, but I'm afraid you'll have to sort this out yourself. I can't help you here. It's all up to Vegeta who he loves.  
  
Goku- (looks really upset and tears form in his eyes)  
  
Bulma- (grins) Try spending more time with him, get him to remember the good times you had when you were together. Get my point?  
  
Goku- (tears disappear and he smiles) Yeah! Thanks Bulma! I owe you one!  
  
Goku ran out of the lab and Bulma smiled at her long time friend. She turned back to her laptop before looking around her lab.  
  
Bulma- (groans annoyed and pinches the bridge of her nose) Looks like I'll have to get this place cleaned up. DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU FUCKING CHANGELING!  
  
As Bulma called the servant bots to come and clean up the mess Zarbon made, she sat on a chair and started idly looking through a magazine. As she came to the section on life stories, she saw one that was entitled 'Never loved..now I have three men fighting for me!' and she giggled.  
  
Bulma- Sounds like this girl would get along well with Vegeta!  
  
As she began to read through the article, she didn't notice the shadow coming towards her. Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with the fucker who trashed her lab.  
  
Bulma- What do you want Zarbon?!  
  
Zarbon- (licks his lips) You, my dear, seem to be very good friends with my prince.  
  
Bulma- (tries not to show her fear) Yes, what's it to you?!  
  
Zarbon- Almost like you were family.Vegeta's very protective of his family.  
  
Bulma didn't have time to scream as Zarbon picked her up by her throat, and began to tightly squeeze it. Bulma began to suffocate and Zarbon laughed at the pitiful expression on her face.  
  
Zarbon- Don't worry my dear, I wouldn't kill anyone who is family to my beloved prince. After all, we are soon to be mates, can't have my new family hating me can I?  
  
Zarbon let the blue haired genius go, and she slumped to the floor, barely breathing. The changeling smirked, and raised his hand to Bulma's neck.  
  
OOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER!!!! Whats Zarbon gonna do 2 Bulma?! Oh and guys, heres what you ppl are gonna be happy about, in the next few chapters.one of Vegeta's suitors dies! Who will it be? Will it be the bastard Zarbon, the angelic Goku or our fave long haired Radditz? I'm still thinking about that one, so tell me you guys which guy you HATE and which guy you LOVE! Well, find out in the chapters to come! Review guys with your opinions, love ya all!!! ^_^ 


	21. Zarbon's Evil Plan

Disclaimer- SAME AS OTHERS!  
  
OOOOk then, so, whos gonna b the 1 who dies? A lot of ppl want it 2 be Zarbon.but will it be him?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
The blue haired scientist was nearly out cold when Zarbon had raised his hand to her neck. She tried to move but found this wasn't possible. Everything was a blur as she opened her eyes. She was shocked to find that she still couldn't see, and something smelt rather lemony nearby. She struggled, still unable to move before she finally heard a voice.  
  
Zarbon- Don't struggle my dear, you'll only make it worse.  
  
Bulma was about to comment but found she couldn't speak. She was unable to see why she couldn't until she moved her lips forward. A gag prevented her from speaking. Bulma cursed inside her head and would've glared at the cocky changeling if she could.  
  
Zarbon- I bet you're wondering why I've brought you here.  
  
Bulma tried to speak again, as a hint she wanted the gag off. Zarbon took pity on her.  
  
Zarbon- But first, let's take that gag off. It was only needed to get you away from that place anyway.  
  
Bulma stopped. She wasn't in her lab anymore? Then were the fuck was she? Zarbon walked forward, and took the gag from her mouth, but left the blindfold on.  
  
Bulma- WHERE THE FUCK AM I YOU BASTARD?!  
  
Zarbon- You certainly have spirit.  
  
Bulma- ANSWER ME!  
  
Zarbon- I couldn't leave you in that laboratory so I brought you here. We are in a cave.  
  
Bulma- BASTARD! VEGETA WILL COME TO SAVE ME!  
  
Zarbon- That's exactly what I hope. You see, since he is now carrying my child, I need to take care of him.  
  
Bulma- But why did you take me?  
  
Zarbon- Foolish human. You're part of my plan.  
  
Bulma- WHAT PLAN?!  
  
It always happens. The enemy says their plan to one person and the next thing you know is everyone knows. 'Must be an evil thing' Bulma thought. She sighed as Zarbon explained.  
  
Zarbon- I know Vegeta has his chains off, so he has his power back. When he notices you missing, he will search for you. You being the stupid woman you are, have helped me to get what I want.  
  
Bulma- HOW?!  
  
Zarbon- Simple. You've prevented those two saiyan brothers from using their power for two hours. They will come with Vegeta to help rescue you, and I will destroy them!  
  
Bulma- How? You have no ki!  
  
Zarbon- That liquid you used on me has expired. And I took off my collar quite easily. I am fully regenerated.  
  
Bulma- No.  
  
Zarbon- I shall destroy the two brothers, leaving no more suitors after MY Vegeta. Then its only a matter of fighting my prince. He will be weaker then normal, as he is carrying my child. So he will be easy to beat. I will take him away from this miserable planet and finally, destroy it!  
  
Bulma- You'll never get away with this CHANGELING!  
  
Zarbon- You know, I think I liked you more when you were unconscious.  
  
Bulma didn't like the sound of that. Zarbon put the gag back into Bulma's mouth, and she started trying to scream. The changeling scowled and punched her in the stomach, not too hard though. He didn't want her dead just yet. Bulma fell unconscious, and Zarbon stood in the shadows, waiting for the prince.  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp, Goku was following Vegeta around. The saiyan prince was rapidly becoming annoyed. He decided he would go rub it in to Bulma that he fixed her computer while she didn't. He walked into the lab, and his mouth opened.  
  
Goku- 'Geta? What's wro-  
  
Goku stopped in the doorway just like Vegeta had. The lab was trashed again, but Bulma's laptop was still intact. But what had shocked them, was across the wall in front of them, was a message written in blood. Vegeta walked forward and reached up a hand. He licked the blood from his fingers.  
  
Vegeta- Human blood...tastes just like...BULMA!  
  
Vegeta ran out of the room and flew away from the compound. Goku tried to follow, but remembered he was unable to fly. He called for nimbus and the little fluffy cloud showed up in an instant. He jumped onto it, and took off after Vegeta.  
  
BOO! So, what did the message say? Who wrote it? *coughs* Welllll please review guys! I'm still deciding which person I should kill off! So review me with the person you want dead! Laterz! ^_^ 


	22. Caught in his Web

Disclaimer- Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't own DBZ! *growls and mutters 'dumb asses' under her breath*  
  
Alrite! Update time! So, what happens 2 our lil Veggie-chan? ^^  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Radditz looked up, hearing someone approaching quickly. He spotted the figure of his prince, and waved to try and get his attention. He was surprised when Vegeta just flew like a bat out of hell straight past him. He raised an eyebrow and spotted his brother also coming. He was riding on a little yellow cloud.  
  
Radditz- Kakkarot!  
  
Goku looked down, and spotted his older brother. He flew down on nimbus.  
  
Goku- Radditz, I don't have time to talk!  
  
Radditz- Kakkarot, tell me, where is my prince going to in such a hurry?  
  
Goku- Zarbon kidnapped Bulma! He's going to go save her!  
  
Radditz- WHAT?! But he's weak right now, even though he has his ki back! I must go to him! Take me right to him Kakkarot!  
  
Goku- (scratches the back of his head) Radditz, only those who are pure hearted can ride Nimbus.  
  
Radditz- Shut up and move over!  
  
Radditz, ignoring Goku, jumped onto the cloud.and stayed on. Goku looked at Radditz in shock, but shrugged it off, knowing there were more important things to worry about. Unfortunately, their little brotherly spat wasted valuable time, and seen as Vegeta was faster then the both of them, he was already at Zarbon's hideout.  
  
He walked in slowly, checking for Zarbon's ki. His eyes widened when he realised it wasn't muted. Zarbon was back to full strength.  
  
Vegeta- Shit.I'm too weak to fight him in this condition.and Kakkarot and Radditz have no ki for the next 2 hours or so.BASTARD! He planned this!  
  
Zarbon- Correct my prince. Very perceptive of you.  
  
Vegeta turned, and he finally noticed he was all the way into the cave. He looked around and saw Bulma, unconscious near a wall. He also noticed the blood on her shirt.  
  
Vegeta- What did you do to her?!  
  
Zarbon- (looks offended) Why, nothing my sweet little prince. I would never, ever hurt those I consider family.  
  
Vegeta- She is not your family!  
  
Zarbon- She is now, she is your ex wife who you bore a child with. And now you are my mate. I think she qualifies as family.  
  
Vegeta- She's my family! Not yours! AND I AM NOT YOUR MATE!!!  
  
Vegeta leapt at Zarbon, trying to sock him in the nose, but Zarbon moved so that Vegeta ended up in his arms. He hugged the petite prince tight, and Vegeta squirmed in his efforts to get away.  
  
Vegeta- Keep your hands off me you pervert!  
  
Zarbon ignored him, and gently began to pet him. Vegeta's first reaction was to squirm even more, but after a few minutes of the gentle massage on his scalp, he leant back into the green haired changeling's chest.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) Ah.that feels so.wait a minute! What am I thinking?! WHAT AM I DOING?!  
  
Using the little energy he had (his unborn children were taking up all his energy for themselves), he turned in Zarbon's grasp so he faced him. Zarbon looked shocked, then amused at the prince's expression. That is, until Vegeta head butted him.  
  
Zarbon- SHIT!  
  
Zarbon flew backwards, and Vegeta ran to Bulma. He broke her binds, and took away her gag and blindfold. Picking her up, he proceeded to run to the entrance of the cave. He could hear Zarbon chasing him. He immediately flew up into the air, and took off like Frieza himself was chasing him. Although, that wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
Vegeta finally saw Nimbus ahead, and Radditz and Goku both on it. He grimaced, and proceeded to fly faster to them. He reached the flying cloud, and pushed Bulma into Goku's arms.  
  
Goku- Vegeta wha-?  
  
Vegeta- No time! Both of you go back to Capsule Corp and get Bulma to give you the antidote to her potion! Now, go!  
  
Radditz- But my prince.  
  
Vegeta- GO!  
  
Nimbus turned and began to fly back to Capsule Corp, regardless of what the saiyan brothers wanted. Vegeta sighed in relief, but his relief was cut short when he was chopped in the back of his neck, and fell into someone's arms. He felt the warm breath on his neck, and the teeth grazing his skin. His eyes widened as he realised what Zarbon was about to do.  
  
Vegeta- NO!!  
  
Zarbon- Too late Vegeta.  
  
With that, Zarbon bit Vegeta in the neck, and the prince fell unconscious.  
  
Mwahahahaha!! Poor veggie-chan! *wipes away a tear* What's Zarbon done 2 our innocent (not THAT innocent ^_~) lil 'Geta? And I'm still thinking about who will die soon. Zarbon? Goku? Radditz? Bulma? Maybe even.VEGETA! *gasps* Well, review n tell me! Cyaz, next chapter, when I decide to update. ^_^ 


	23. Branded

Disclaimer- Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't own DBZ! *growls and mutters 'dumb asses' under her breath*  
  
BOO! Hey hey guys! Thanx 4 ur reviews and comments on who shud die! Keep em coming, coz no1s dying in this chapter! Love ya all! Oh and go read my new fic 'Saiyan for Sale', it's gonna b really gd!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Nimbus flew as fast as it could back to Capsule Corp, even though the two brothers on his back were arguing like…well brothers.  
  
Radditz- Turn this thing around now Kakkarot! My prince is in danger!  
  
Goku- Look Radditz, I can't do anything about this! Vegeta has a plan to get rid of Zarbon, and I'm gonna help him!  
  
Radditz- Even if it means sacrificing his life?! Well you for one might be able to take that risk Kakkarot, but I'm not! Now turn this thing around NOW!  
  
Goku sighed and continued arguing with his elder brother, as the little cloud continued to fly towards its destination. Meanwhile, Vegeta had awoken back in the cave he had just rescued Bulma from. He was strapped down to a table, stark naked, and the changeling was nowhere in sight.  
  
Vegeta- Where are you, you bastard? Show yourself!  
  
He heard a chuckle to his right, and he turned his head that way. He knew he didn't have any ki again, and thought nothing of it, as his children must've used up all his energy. Another chuckle, and Zarbon showed up beside the prince.  
  
Zarbon- That's a good one my pretty monkey. So naïve.  
  
Vegeta- What're you talking about?!  
  
Zarbon- Those chains you wear are taking up all your energy, not your children, or should I say…CHILD.  
  
Vegeta- WHAT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILDREN!?  
  
Zarbon- Why Vegeta, I never knew you cared. Well, basically, one of your children no longer exists.  
  
Vegeta- What do you mean?!  
  
Zarbon- When I bit you, I injected a different substance into you from last time. This one is the antidote to the last one I sent through you. But I made it track that saiyan of yours child, and not mine.  
  
Vegeta- YOU KILLED KAKKAROT'S CHILD?!  
  
Vegeta screamed as loud as he could. He couldn't believe it. Another one of his children were dead, and the trouble was, he had already bonded with this one. That was why he was feeling so angry. He felt as if a part of him had just been brutally axed away.  
  
Zarbon- Now now, don't be upset. I did it for a good cause. (strokes Vegeta's cheek) I couldn't let you have a child that wasn't mine, what kind of a mate would I be then?  
  
Vegeta- YOU'RE NOT MY MATE!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta began thrashing in his bonds, trying to get free. Zarbon smirked and stepped away from Vegeta. He picked up something, which the prince could hear sizzling. Vegeta turned to look at Zarbon and was horrified at what he saw.  
  
Zarbon held a metal rod, with a symbol carved into the end. It was like one of those rods you use to brand cows with. In the circle at the end, was a capital 'Z', and it was still glowing red from the fire.  
  
Vegeta- NO!  
  
Zarbon- You're mine little one. No-one will be after you once I leave my mark on you.  
  
Vegeta- NOOOOO!!!  
  
Vegeta screamed, as the sadistic changeling turned him over so his back was facing Zarbon. He couldn't see what the sadist was up to, be he knew what was coming. He just didn't know when it was coming. Zarbon raised the rod, and then pushed it forward, ramming it hard onto the prince's left buttock. Vegeta screamed.  
  
Zarbon- That's it! You're mine now!  
  
Vegeta continued to scream even after the rod had left him. Several seconds later, he stopped and started shaking. He heard Zarbon's evil laughter and tears threatened to spill, but he held them back. He hated himself now. Hated himself for being so weak. He was now owned by Zarbon, a slave for the changeling, he was nothing more then…  
  
Vegeta- (whispers) Property.  
  
OOOOO! EVIL EVIL CHANGELING GRR!! *strangles Zarbon* He hurt my Veggie- chan!! *notices u all and lets go of Zarbon* Heh heh, WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! *is shocked when several readers rush forward and start strangling Zarbon themselves* Wow. U go guys! Lolz, newayz, review plzies! ^_^ 


	24. Anything for Love

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ! How many times do I have to say it?! *pouts*  
  
Hey guys! I'm finally updating! Yay lmao! Well, it's finally the summer hols and I'm very happy coz I'm going on my hol soon! YAY! ^^ Review plz guys!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Goku and Radditz both stopped arguing when they finally reached Capsule Corp. They both ran into the building and into Bulma's lab. Goku gently set the genius down onto a chair, and gently slapped her face. When she didn't wake up, he looked to his brother, who was looking less then pleased.  
  
Radditz- Wake her up you fool!  
  
Goku- She won't wake up!  
  
Radditz- IDIOT! Must I do EVERYTHING?!  
  
Radditz growled and walked to a broken tank, and cupped his hands in the water. He walked back over and threw the water onto the unconscious scientist. Bulma instantly woke up, and began strangling the first thing she saw. Namely.Goku.  
  
Bulma- You come near me you freak and I'll rip out your tongue and shove it up your a-  
  
Goku- (chokes) BULMA!  
  
Bulma eyes now began to focus, and she realised she was strangling Goku, not Zarbon. She let go, mumbling an apology, before looking around. Her eyes then widened when she realised who wasn't with them, and her face paled.  
  
Bulma- Goku.where.is Vegeta?  
  
Radditz- (snorts and yells) That fucking cloud thing took us all back here and KAKAROT wouldn't turn the fucking thing back around! My prince is in the hands of that bastard changeling!  
  
Bulma- WHAT?! Goku HOW COULD YOU?!  
  
Goku- Listen Bulma! Vegeta has a plan! We don't have our ki so we can't fight Zarbon! We need the antidote to that potion you gave us!  
  
Bulma immediately jumped out of her seat, and ran to her desk. She shoved a load of papers to the floor, and started searching through every inch of her desk.  
  
Bulma- It's not here?! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!  
  
Radditz screamed angrily, and started tearing apart Bulma's lab with his bare hands.  
  
Bulma- STOP THAT YOU IDIOT! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND IT IF YOU MAKE A MESS!  
  
Radditz- THIS PLACE ALREADY IS A MESS!  
  
Goku- Guys calm down!  
  
Bulma and Radditz- (turn to Goku) SHUT UP!  
  
Goku backed away from the angry people and put his hand behind his head nervously. Deciding to ignore the stupid saiyans, Bulma stopped glaring at Radditz and Goku, and began searching for her formula again.  
  
Radditz- What does the bastard thing look like?!  
  
Bulma- It's blue you idiot! In a large test tube!  
  
Radditz ignored the insult, and continued his search. After a few minutes, everyone was going mad.  
  
Radditz- DAMN IT! WHERE IS IT!? MY PRINCE COULD BE DEAD BY NOW!  
  
Bulma- SHUT UP YOU OVERGROWN APE!  
  
Radditz- THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Bulma- MY fault?!  
  
Radditz- You should learn to tidy up after yourself!  
  
Bulma- How DARE YOU!  
  
Goku- Guys!  
  
Bulma and Radditz- WHAT?!  
  
Goku- (holds up a test tube) Er.is this it?  
  
Bulma looked at the test tube, and the blue liquid sloshing about in it, before reading the label on the side. She broke out into a huge grin, and snatched the test tube from the startled Goku.  
  
Bulma- This is it!  
  
Radditz- Finally! Hurry up woman!  
  
Bulma quickly glared at Radditz, before deciding she had more important things to do. She quickly got a needle, and transferred the blue liquid into it. She then turned back around to face the two brothers.  
  
Bulma- Alright, now stay still you two!  
  
Goku- NEEDLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Goku immediately started running around the lab, screaming as loud as he could. Bulma sighed and turned to Radditz, who had his arm stretched out, waiting.  
  
Radditz- Just do it woman! I'm not afraid of something as stupid as a needle!  
  
Bulma just nodded, and put the needle point onto the vein on Radditz's left arm. She quickly injected half of the blue substance into him, and took the needle out. She stepped back and watched as a blue aura surrounded Radditz, and the saiyan powered up.  
  
Radditz- Finally! I have my ki back!  
  
Bulma- There's no time! I hate myself for saying this but you must go now and save Vegeta! It may take a while-  
  
Bulma looked at Goku, who had somehow managed to get onto the top of a large pipe, and was cowering in fear.  
  
Bulma- (sighs) It may take a while to get this injected into Goku.  
  
Radditz- Shut up now woman! I must go!  
  
Radditz turned away, and blasted through the wall. Bulma stepped back, away from the flying debris, and cursed at the speeding saiyan. Radditz continued to fly as fast as possible, towards his prince while Bulma turned to face his frightened brother.  
  
Bulma- Come down NOW Goku! We don't have time for this!  
  
Goku- NEEDLE! You're not coming near me with that.that.THING!  
  
Bulma- GOKU! I have to! It's the only way you can get your power back!  
  
Goku- I'd rather have no power than be got with a needle!  
  
Bulma walked to her desk angrily, and pressed a button on its underside. Several security robots came into the room and saluted.  
  
Robot Captain- Yes Miss Briefs? What seems to be the trouble?  
  
Bulma- Get him down right now! (points to Goku)  
  
Robot Captain- As you wish.  
  
All of the robots then flew up and grabbed Goku. Seen as Goku had no power, he was no match for the robots. The robots put Goku in front of Bulma, and strapped him to a chair, leaving only his right arm free. They saluted, and disappeared again. Bulma frowned as Goku continued to try and escape.  
  
Bulma- Goku stop struggling! You'll only make this worse for yourself!  
  
Goku- GET IT AWAY! I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE!  
  
Bulma- Stay still!  
  
Bulma knelt in front of him, and grabbed his arm rather harshly. She would normally be more gentle, but Goku was getting on her nerves and they didn't have time for this! She raised the needle up so Goku could see it, and he screamed louder. Bulma growled and decided she could only get him to do this, if he were reminded exactly WHY he was doing this.  
  
Bulma- Do it for Vegeta!  
  
Goku instantly stopped struggling, and his face adopted the longing look he always wore when he thought about the prince.  
  
Goku- Vegeta?  
  
Bulma- Imagine all the good times you two had together.  
  
Goku's eyes glazed as he stared into space and thought of all the wonderful things he and his lover did together. He was so caught up in it all, he didn't notice when Bulma quickly stuck the needle into his arm, and injected him with the antidote.  
  
Bulma- Now imagine what Zarbon might be doing to him. And how much pain he will be in. And how you can't do anything to stop it.  
  
Goku- NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Goku powered up, and broke the straps that held him to the chair. He looked down at his glowing form, and looked at Bulma in surprise.  
  
Bulma- I did it whilst you thought about Vegeta.  
  
Goku- (smiles) Thanks Bulma.  
  
Bulma- (smiles) No problem. Now go save Vegeta!  
  
Goku gave Bulma the thumbs up, and flew out of the hole Radditz had made in the wall. Bulma smiled, and turned to her computer. She grinned.  
  
Bulma- I'm going to get you and Vegeta back together Goku, if it's the last thing I do!  
  
BOOOOO!!!! Looooooooong chapter huh? For me neway! Well, plz review! ^^ 


	25. NOTICE! Please read!

Hey hey guys! Look I know u were expecting a chapter but I won't be posting one! And I won't be posting one 4 a while! Soz! Coz I'm going on holiday on Saturday so this is my last night online 4 3 weeks coz I'm at a party on Friday (when I wud normally b on!) then at a sleepover! So don't worry guys, I'm not abandoning my fics, so don't you abandon them either! Oh and REVIEW plz! If I come back from my hols with some reviews I'll be very happy and I'll start work on da next chapter str8 away! Thanx guys *sticks a pair of sunglasses on* and I'll see u in 3 weeks! ^_^  
  
Luv Akai Tenshi (Vegetas_Saiyan_Angel) 


	26. Telepreventer 1000

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ! How many times do I have to say it?! *pouts*  
  
Hey hey!!! I'm baaacccckk!!!! Well, another chapter 4 this fic newayz, since I've updated some of my others.. *blushes* Thanx 4 been patient every1! And please review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Vegeta glared at the changeling in front of him, who continued his annoying laughter. He decided not to respond to Zarbon's irritating taunt, perhaps it would buy him more time. Unfortunately, as has often been witnessed before, fate doesn't favour the prince, and Zarbon stopped laughing.  
  
Vegeta- (thinks) Oh SHIT!  
  
Zarbon- Now, my pretty prince. What fun can we get up to when you're all strapped down like that?  
  
Vegeta- (grits his teeth) I can think of a few things.  
  
Zarbon- Oh? (smirks) And what may they be?  
  
Vegeta- THIS!  
  
Vegeta stopped gritting his teeth as he finished preparing his mind for his telekinetic attack. A huge rock on the floor suddenly lifted itself, and flew at the startled changeling, knocking him into the wall. Vegeta used this time to use his telepathy skills to read Zarbon's mind, and get the code for his new chains, but as he looked down, he noticed that these chains had a hole for a key and not a combination lock. It was far too late for him to create a key for them, as Zarbon quickly threw the rock off him and leapt at the prince, straddling the back of his legs.  
  
Zarbon- That was naughty wasn't it my little one? If I'd remembered you could do that, I would've used telekinetic restraints. I guess I just forgot. But now that I know, I guess I should put it on you.  
  
Vegeta- Telekinetic restraints are useless against my powers! You hear me?! USELESS!  
  
Zarbon- I doubt it. Remember when we were under the command of Lord Frieza, and he wanted to punish you?  
  
Vegeta- (shudders)  
  
Zarbon- Obviously you do. I was guarding outside his throne room one night when I heard him speak of a 'telepreventer 1000'.  
  
Vegeta- (eyes widen)  
  
Zarbon- He obviously was in one of his SR (A.N- Frieza's SR moods= very very bad or also known as his 'sadistic rape'times.) moods and had chosen his newest victim. But I'd never have thought it would be YOUR scream I heard.  
  
Vegeta- Shut up you bastard!  
  
Zarbon- I later fund out that he had used the telepreventer 1000 on YOU. Each time you tried to use a telekinetic attack on him, you were in so much pain that your brain started to bleed inside your own head and you had to be put in the regeneration tank. Also the vein that comes out when you do telekinetic attacks, which you hide so well behind your widows peak, began to bleed BLUE blood too. I thought you saiyans only bled red blood.  
  
Vegeta- Telekinetic saiyans bleed blue blood from their brains! That's the only place we do bleed blue blood from!  
  
Zarbon- (shrugs) Well, the vein is connected with the brain so I suppose it makes sense. But back to business, I have with me, the telepreventer 4000.  
  
Vegeta- 4000!!!  
  
Zarbon- Yes, things have come a long way since you were last punished with one. This one is strapped to the vein on your forhead, and gives your brain an electric shock if you even think of using your powers. And it can be summoned at will, by ME.  
  
Vegeta- (gasps)  
  
Zarbon- Now, let's try it on you shall we?  
  
Vegeta began to struggle as Zarbon got off him and turned him over, before reaching out to grab a small device to his right. Vegeta glared at the green haired changeling above him, who went back to straddling Vegeta's thighs. The device in Zarbon's hand looked like a pin, and was purple. Zarbon placed his right hand over vegeta's widows peak, and lifted it up, exposing the prince's forhead. Only the slightest bit of the blue vein was visible, as Vegeta wasn't powering his mind up, but it was still enough for Zarbon to know exactly where to place his torture device.  
  
Zarbon- Prepare yourself darling.  
  
Vegeta felt an incredible amount of pain as the end of the telepreventer was stabbed into his telekinetic vein. Just before he blacked out, he heard Zarbon been shoved off him, and someone kissing his cheek. Along with a quiet whisper.  
  
'Everythings gonna be alright Vegeta.'  
  
OOOOO!!! Soooooo who saved our pretty prince! Radditz? Goku? Another saiyan? Who knows! Well, I do but I ain't telling hee hee! Review if you want me to continue! 


	27. Kakkarot?

Disclaimer- I OWN DBZ! And if u believe that ur dumber then Frieza.  
  
HHHHHIIIII!!! New chapter! Hope u like it! So Who saved our prince? Goku? Radditz? Or another saiyan? Read 2 find out! Review plz!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Goku continued to fly as fast as possible towards Vegeta, when he suddenly felt a flicker of power from his exact location. It wasn't Vegeta though.  
  
Goku- Radditz! He got there before I did!  
  
Enraged by this, Goku sped up, whilst cursing his brother under his breath. He also cursed his fear of needles, for if he wasn't so scared of the things, he would be at Vegeta's side by now along with Radditz!  
  
But unbeknownst to Goku, Radditz had just landed outside the cave were Vegeta was. He heard the sound of someone been pushed aside, and then someone talking to his prince.  
  
' Everythings gonna be alright Vegeta.'  
  
He grit his teeth. Kakkarot must've gotten there before him! But how? Without thinking about it, he ran full speed into the cave.  
  
The pebbles beneath his feet flew everywhere when he suddenly halted. There was someone strapped down to a table, and someone on the floor. Luckily, Kakkarot hadn't noticed him as he was too busy looking at Zarbon. Silently, Radditz crept to the prince's side and saw that he was unconscious. He also noticed the small device attached to his forehead. Blue blood was pouring from the vein beneath the device. Radditz instincts told him to take it out. Following what his sixth sense told him, Radditz carefully took the device out and almost yelped when Vegeta's eyes shot open.  
  
Vegeta- Ra.Radditz?  
  
Radditz heard the person behind him stand up so he turned around to face him. He knew it was Kakkarot, but then why did he smell differently?  
  
Radditz- Kakkarot! The prince needs our help! Get your ass over here!  
  
Kakkarot chuckled and Radditz raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Radditz- This is no laughing matter you idiot! Vegeta will soon die if we don't help him!  
  
Kakkarot- Help him? Oh but I will help him.  
  
Radditz's eyes widened from the tone which the other saiyan used. Vegeta's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he passed out again. Hearing the prince groan, Radditz decided to deal with the other saiyan later. He noticed there was a lock on the chains this time.  
  
Radditz- Look whoever you are! Try and find a key on Zarbon!  
  
Radditz was surprised when he heard no refusal and the russling of someone's clothing. Then he heard a choking sound, then the splatter of blood on the walls followed by someone resting a hand on his shoulder. In shock, Radditz turned around and came face to face with one very bloddy looking saiyan holding a key. Blinking, he looked over to were he last saw Zarbon, but instead of seeing the unconscious changeling, all he saw was a bloody corpse.  
  
Kakkarot- I choked the last living breath out of him before letting him kiss my boot.  
  
Radditz knew that meant that Kakkrot had strangled him to death before stepping on his head and crushing it. But he wasn't bothered about the details. The changeling was finally dead! It didn't matter that it wasn't him who had killed Zarbon, he was just glad that the changeling could no longer torment his prince. There was no time to rejoice however, as Vegeta was still chained up. He took the key from Kakkarot, and slid it into the lock. He turned it, and the lock clicked and fell to the floor. Radditz then pulled the chains off of Vegeta and held him in his arms. Looking over his shoulder at Kakkarot, he nodded at him.  
  
Radditz- Kakkarot, let's go. Zarbon is gone, and the prince is safe.  
  
He then turned to walk out of the cave, with Kakkarot following closely behind. When they both finally were in the path of sunlight, Radditz turned to Kakkarot, slightly confused about his behaviour.  
  
Radditz- Kakkarot, you were acting different back in there. You were not your usual idiotic self. Why?  
  
Kakkarot smirked at him, whilst licking some of Zarbon's blood from his fingertips.  
  
Kakkarot- The prince was in danger, I had to save him.  
  
Radditz nodded, deciding not to question his brother further. But as they were about to fly back to C.C, a figure identical to Kakkarot dropped from the sky at their feet.  
  
Radditz- (confused) What? Kakkarot?  
  
Kakakrot (from sky)- Radditz! Vegeta! He's safe! Did you kill Zarbon?  
  
Radditz's mouth opened as he looked back and forth between the two. The one who had just arrived seemed to be more idiotic and concerned about the prince.  
  
Radditz- Kakkarot?  
  
Kakkarot (from sky)- Yes?  
  
Radditz- But if you're Kakkarot.then who is.?  
  
Radditz and Goku both turned to look at the other saiyan, but only to find that he had disappeared.  
  
OOOOOO!!! So it was another saiyan who rescued Vegeta! But who was it? Where did he go? Will he return? Please review with your comments! ^_^ 


	28. Return from the battle

Disclaimer- I OWN DBZ! And if u believe that ur dumber then Frieza.  
  
Upd8 time! Soz I haven't upd8d but I've been away on trips and sorting out my feelings 4 my ex, whos in hospital bcoz his appendix exploded! So I've decided to upd8, b4 I 4get and get writer's block again! K? On with the fic!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Radditz and Goku arrived back at Capsule Corp, not long after their encounter with the mysterious saiyan who seemed to be Goku's clone. They were astonished when they found the whole Z gang in front of them. Landing, Goku waved to them all.  
  
Goku- Hey guys!  
  
Bulma- So you did it? You beat Zarbon?  
  
Goku- (puts hand behind head) Well, no I didn't.  
  
Krillen- Radditz did?  
  
Radditz- No.it wasn't me either.  
  
Piccolo- Vegeta?  
  
Radditz- It was none of us.  
  
Yamcha- Then who was it? Radditz- I'll explain inside.  
  
Everyone walked inside Capsule Corp and onto the comfy couches in the living room. Vegeta was laid down upon a couch as they waited for him to awake. His head was resting on Radditz's lap, and his feet were on Goku's. Bulma's mother came in, carrying a tray of juice and biscuits.  
  
Bulma's Mom- Help yourself!  
  
Gohan- Wow, thanks Mrs. Briefs!  
  
Gohan took a biscuit and a glass of juice and drank the whole glass in one go. Everyone did just as Gohan did, and when they had finished Radditz begun his tale.  
  
Radditz- You see, when I got to the cave, someone was already there. Vegeta was lying unconscious upon a table and had some weird device sticking out of his forehead.  
  
Bulma's Mom- Dear.I don't think Vegeta's supposed to be bleeding.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the prince's forehead, where they were shocked to find blue blood dripping from a deep wound. It seemed to be quite painful, from the look upon the unconscious Vegeta's face.  
  
Radditz- Woman! Get a bandage immediately!  
  
Dende- Perhaps I can be of some assistance? (I told u the whole Z gang was there!)  
  
Radditz eyed the young namek warily, as he stepped up to Vegeta and placed his hands on his head. Dende's palms began to glow and Radditz was about to yell at him but then he saw the wound on Vegeta's fore head slowly disappearing. When the healing process was complete, Dende stepped back to sit on the couch beside Gohan.  
  
Radditz- How did you do that?  
  
Dende- I'm a healer. I can naturally heal the wounded just by placing my hands on them.  
  
Radditz- I see.  
  
Bulma- Why was blue blood coming from Vegeta's forehead? Saiyans don't bleed blue blood! I've seen samples of Vegeta and Goku's blood, and its definitely red!  
  
Radditz- When a telekinetic saiyan is wounded on their main telekinetic vein, which is located usually in the forehead, blue blood pours out, as the blood in this vein is blue not red. The blood from the rest of the body is red.  
  
Tien- Vegeta's telekinetic?  
  
Goku- What does telekinetic mean?  
  
Bulma- Move objects without ki, only by using your mind.  
  
Goku- Wow! Nice power!  
  
Radditz- All royal saiyans are telekinetic, meaning that Vegeta's brat-  
  
Bulma- TRUNKS.  
  
Radditz- Fine, meaning that TRUNKS, could also be telekinetic. It depends, seen as he's only half saiyan.  
  
Piccolo- Stop your chatting and get on with your story.  
  
Radditz- Don't tell me to shut up green bean. But as I was saying before, I took the device from Vegeta's forehead and the guy who was there killed Zarbon by strangling him then crushing his head. He also got the key for Vegeta's chains. I was certain it was Kakkarot, as it looked like him, but I was mistaken when we went outside and Kakkarot himself landed in front of us. When we turned back round, the saiyan had disappeared.  
  
Chaotzu- Who could it have been?  
  
Radditz- There aren't many saiyans that look like Kakkarot. Only those who are members of our family have that hair and face. Most of the male side of our family are identical.  
  
Krillen- Well it can't be Turles. He was killed by Goku.  
  
Radditz- And my father, Bardock, was killed by Frieza.  
  
Android 18- Perhaps it is someone else from the future.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the blonde but intelligent android.  
  
Yamcha- From the future?  
  
Android 18- Trunks came from the future to warn you all of me and my brother. It could be possible that someone else from the future came back to kill Zarbon. Zarbon may have won the fight against Goku and Radditz in his timeline, so he wished to prevent it.  
  
Bulma- It may have been the future Gohan!  
  
Gohan- Me? Cool!  
  
Bulma- But then that means, if it's a time machine, then it could've been someone from the past too. So it could've been Bardock or Turles.  
  
Goku- Turles wouldn't come back to help us.  
  
Radditz- Even I agree with you on that one. Turles was not exactly friends with our family or the royal family. But it may have been my father. He was like a second father to Vegeta, seen as King Vegeta was always busy.  
  
Bulma- So there are several possibilities. We're never going to find out unless he comes back.  
  
Piccolo- Then we'll have to wait for him to return.  
  
Vegeta then begun to open his eyes and let out a loud groan. Everyone looked at him, many worried about the condition he was in after all he'd been through. He looked straight at his son, and begun screaming, trying to get away. Radditz and Goku held him down as he thrashed around on the couch. With a quick karate chop to his neck by Goku, he was unconscious again.  
  
Tien- WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT?!  
  
Radditz- No.  
  
Bulma- What's wrong with him!? You know something don't you Radditz?! TELL ME!!  
  
Radditz- That device on Vegeta's forehead, I remember what it is now. A telepreventer.  
  
Everyone- A what?  
  
Radditz- We're all in great danger now. Vegeta could blow at any moment. The telepreventer may have triggered his memories.the ones he kept hidden for all his life.and it won't be pleasant when he wakes up again.  
  
OOOOOOO!!! Sooooo we have some options for who Vegeta's savior was! Bardock? Turles? Gohan? Who do you think it was? Review with your comments! And what's gonna happen 2 Vegeta? Review plz!! Just press the lil button to your left..^^ 


	29. Past Pain

Disclaimer- I OWN DBZ! And if u believe that ur dumber then Frieza.  
  
Wow, its bin a while hasn't it? *grins nervously* Well I HAVE been kinda busy, with Crimbo n New Year n everything. Oh n sorry but my updates for all my fics will start getting a little slower coz I've got my SATS coming up soon, and my mock ones are next month so I've gotta revise! And I've got revision classes after school n stuff, stupid teachers .. Lolz, but I ain't gonna abandon this fic or any of my others! Ok? Well, on with the fic! Thanx for your patience and your reviews!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma- I don't follow. What could be so horrible that Vegeta would want to forget about?  
  
Radditz- Although you weren't there, some of you must've at least suspected Vegeta had a hard life with Frieza. He spent most of his life with that freak.  
  
Piccolo- That may be true but Vegeta lived through it.  
  
Radditz- You all really have no idea how hard life was for my prince do you? He lead a double life.  
  
Goku- A double life?  
  
Radditz- I don't think I should be telling you this. It is Vegeta's story to tell, not mine.  
  
Bulma- You have to tell us! We have a right to know! We're his family!  
  
Radditz- You truly believe you are his family? Vegeta's family was killed when Planet Vegeta exploded.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta is like a brother to me, and Trunks is his son! And Goku is his mate! That makes us family!  
  
Radditz- Kakkarot is NOT Vegeta's mate! Although I suppose you are quite close with my prince.  
  
Piccolo- Stop straying off subject. Tell us Radditz.  
  
Radditz- (sighs) Fine. I'll tell you. But my prince isn't going to be happy about this. Out of all of you, even YOU Kakkarot, (smirks slightly) I'm the only one Vegeta has ever trusted.  
  
Kakkarot- (sighs and looks upset)  
  
Radditz- Like I was saying before, Vegeta lead a double life. By day he was the mass murdering prince we all know and love, by night.  
  
Everyone- (looks really interested)  
  
Radditz- .by night he was.  
  
Yamcha- Yes?  
  
Radditz- I can't do it. I refuse to tell Vegeta's past without his permission.  
  
Tien- You said we would all be in danger if his memories resurfaced. That makes it vital information.  
  
Radditz- That still doesn't make it any better. I won't break the trust I have with Vegeta.  
  
Before anymore protests could start up again, Vegeta began to shake making everyone avert their attention back to him. His eyes suddenly opened and he jumped off the couch and onto his feet. Looking around, his eyes met those of Radditz, and he leapt forward onto him.  
  
Vegeta- Radditz!  
  
All anyone could do was watch as Vegeta clung to Radditz as if he were a life preserver.  
  
Vegeta- They came.again.I don't want to.please make them go away Radditz.  
  
Bulma- Is he ok?  
  
Vegeta jumped in Radditz's arms at the sound of another's voice before turning slightly to look at her. His eyes widened.  
  
Vegeta- O.o.oneesan?  
  
Radditz- Ssh, Vegeta it's alright. Look around, who do you see?  
  
Vegeta looked around at everyone and he began to shake again. His face became filled with fear and he almost began to cry.  
  
Vegeta- No! Radditz make them go away! No, Frieza!  
  
Radditz turned Vegeta around to face everyone, as he had turned to seek comfort in his old lover.  
  
Radditz- Vegeta, tell me, who do you see?  
  
Vegeta- (looks at Bulma) Oneesan.  
  
Radditz- Who else?  
  
Vegeta- Frieza.No!  
  
Radditz- Vegeta! Wake up! There is no Frieza here!  
  
Vegeta- (blinks) No Frieza? But I can see him Radditz! And I see Kooler too! And King Kold!  
  
Radditz- They are not here Vegeta. You are hallucinating. All that is here is a bunch of ningens who can't do anything to hurt you.  
  
Vegeta- Ningens? But, I see Oneesan!  
  
Radditz- No.Oneesan is not here.  
  
It was at that point that Vegeta's eyes lost the haunted look they had held only a few seconds ago, and became cold just like they had been before.  
  
You like? You no like? Review plz!!! ^_^ 


	30. Love and Hate

Disclaimer- I OWN DBZ! And if u believe that ur dumber then Frieza.  
  
Ok! Next chapter. Oh but b4 u read this chapter, please remember that this story is a yaoi fic, meaning a guy x guy relationship. I got a review from a total bakayaro saying that the dbz characters weren't gay and yes I'm talking to you HAJIME SAITO! If you dun like yaoi then dun read! I HATE dumbasses who read stories then read them regardless of the warning even tho they know they wudnt like it! So for all you stupid flamers that attack the story and the ideas, at least give some constructive critism you ignorant BAKAS!  
  
Xtra Note: Oh n 4 ne1 who thinks that never in a million years wud ne1 from DBZ be gay or bisexual, then you are wrong! In a recent interview with Akira Toriyama, yes the real dude, someone asked if Trunks and Goten were going to be a couple in the future. Akira just smiled and said 'perhaps, you will never know' or something similar to that. So screw you dumbass flamers who hate yaoi! *sticks tongue out*  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta- Radditz? Why am I sat on you? What the fuck are you all looking at?! What is going on?!  
  
Everyone sighed in relief. It seemed that Vegeta was back to normal. But now everyone had their own opinion on what might have happened to Vegeta to make him seem so scared about Frieza. However, only two of them were right.  
  
Bulma- I'm so glad your ok Vegeta! (hugs him)  
  
Vegeta- Hands off woman! Can someone explain what I am doing back here? Where is Zarbon?!  
  
Radditz- He is dead.  
  
Vegeta- Did you kill him?  
  
Radditz- No. And it wasn't Kakkarot either.  
  
Vegeta- Then who?  
  
Goku- It was someone else who looked like me.  
  
Vegeta- Bardock? Turles?  
  
Radditz- We're not sure. But if he comes back then we'll know.  
  
Just then, ChiChi walked into the room, with her new boyfriend behind her.  
  
Bulma- Er.hi ChiChi. Why are you here?  
  
Vegeta- Hellcat, you are not welcome here!  
  
ChiChi- Shut up Vegeta! I have to talk to Goku.  
  
Goku- Er.ok.  
  
ChiChi- ALONE. Sorry Dave but would you stay here just for a second?  
  
Dave- (hugs ChiChi) Sure babe.  
  
Dave gave ChiChi a quick kiss before walking over to sit where Goku had been sitting. Goku walked out of the room, following his ex wife while Dave just smirked to himself about something.  
  
Bulma- Soooo Dave, how long have you and ChiChi been together?  
  
Dave- (stops smirking and puts on a fake smile) Since her husband left her for another man.  
  
Vegeta- (growls)  
  
Dave- Chi told me the guy that her husband left her for is a real asshole. Says hes got an attitude problem or something.  
  
Everyone gulped as Vegeta gave Dave his famous death glare before walking over to stand right in front of him.  
  
Dave- Yes?  
  
Vegeta- Tell me, what else did this woman say about this man?  
  
Dave- Oh, she said he was an attention seeker and he was only good to his own ex wife for a good fuck.  
  
Vegeta was instantly reminded of the time when Goku was being possessed by Zarbon and said something almost exactly like that.  
  
Vegeta- Really? How interesting.  
  
Dave- He's supposed to be really good looking or something and a fighter.  
  
Vegeta- I see.anything else?  
  
Dave- No that's about it. Why do you ask?  
  
Vegeta- (smirks) Well I'll say you got the looks part right.  
  
Dave- (looks confused)  
  
Vegeta- I have a riddle for you. If a human insults a saiyan without realising it, then where does the human end up and how does it get there?  
  
Dave- Er.wait a minute.(ticks off on his fingers) good looking, black hair up like a flame, black eyes, tanned skin, compact body.oh SHIT!  
  
Vegeta- (smirks)  
  
Dave then got up and began backing away as Vegeta closed in on him, cracking his knuckles as he came closer to his target.  
  
Dave- No.I didn't mean any of it! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Vegeta quickly grew tired of the human's pleads and silenced him by booting him in the groin before punching him so hard across the face he flew out of the (luckily) open window. He crashed into a tree, unconscious. Vegeta dusted off his hands just as Goku came back in, looking rather pale.  
  
Krillen- Goku what's up?  
  
Goku- .nothing.I'll be back soon I.  
  
Goku then quickly flew out of the same window but obviously not for the same purpose. ChiChi walked back into the room, looking slightly upset. Everyone in the room could have sworn they saw a few tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
ChiChi- Where is Dave?  
  
Everyone- Outside.  
  
ChiChi- Ok. Thanks.  
  
Now everyone was really in shock. She hadn't yelled at them, just left without another word before picking up her boyfriend and putting him in the back seat of her car.  
  
I hope u liked this chapter pplz! Please review! With my exams this year I need all the encouragement and ideas I can get! Besides I'm picking my options so I'm really stressed out! ^_^ 


	31. Goku the Cheater?

Disclaimer- I OWN DBZ! And if u believe that ur dumber then Frieza...  
  
Well I did warn u that the updates will be slow! Besides I have another 2 nu fics which are series fics, so altogether I have about 7 or 8 series fics on the go! Oh n 4 u ppl who r waiting 4 'War and Peace' to be updated, I am sorry but I have a BIIIIGG case of writers block so any ideas would be appreciated! Oh n I might b going 2 c Offspring in concert so I'm happy! Anyway, enough babbling, on with the fic!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHAPTER STARTS FROM VEGETA'S POV BEFORE GOING INTO GOKUS! "" will show when vegeta is speaking aloud and **** indicates the change in POV. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
What the fuck just happened? What happened to the harpy? She didn't yell, or scream or even try to beat the shit outta me! Just what is going on here?  
  
Bulma- I wonder what that was all about...  
  
Yes woman, this is most strange. But wait, the harpy DID smell different when she came in, but I assumed that was from her pansy ass boyfriend...  
  
Radditz- My prince, are you ok?  
  
What? Is he so blind that he didn't notice what has just occurred here? Or does he care so much for me that only I matter to him? I'd better answer the idiot.  
  
"Yes I am fine."  
  
He seems to relax. Does he honestly hate his brother so much that he doesn't wonder what happens to him? Why do I even care? I must stop thinking about it!  
  
Yamcha- Well, ChiChi cried so it must've been something big. Is it just me or did she seem a little...BIG to you?  
  
Bulma- YAMCHA! (smacks him) That's no way to talk about a girl!  
  
I roll my eyes while listening to their pointless conversation. What does it matter if the harpy gained a few pounds? She hasn't trained in a long time so it is only natural that she would put on weight...I feel my face drain of colour as the pieces of the puzzle fit together. First clue: She smells different. Second clue: She has put on weight. Third clue: She asks to speak to Kakkarot alone, resulting in him running away and her becoming upset. Fourth clue: She doesn't care that I just beat the shit outta her boyfriend. Oh shit...NO!  
  
"I've figured it all out..."  
  
I'm surprised I managed to say that whole sentence without my voice breaking.  
  
Bulma- Really, Vegeta? Well I'm sure we'd all love to know.  
  
"The harpy is pregnant with Kakkarot's child. She has gained weight because she is close to giving birth and she seemed upset because Kakkarot didn't accept the child."  
  
Everyone around me goes into shock at what I have just said, Radditz I think the most. He gets an almost joyful expression on his face, which makes me want to hit him. He may be the only one to have figured out the reason why I am been so quiet...  
  
Piccolo- That would mean that Goku got ChiChi pregnant while he was mated to you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I feel as if someone just reached inside my chest and pulled my heart out. ChiChi is pregnant. She's going to have another child. MY child. But, how could she have been so selfish as to not ask my permission first? I can't believe her! Vegeta's a genius, he'll figure this out in a hot second and then he'll never speak to me again. Did she even realize that this has probably destroyed any chance I ever had of getting Vegeta back? Of course she did. I'm sure it was part of her whole plan of getting me back into her arms. That Dave guy hasn't got a clue about what he's getting himself into.  
  
This is so UNFAIR! She must've had this all planned for over a year! She is almost due, which is why she came to me. To make me feel guilty and get us back together. No! The only one I want, the only other person in this whole universe who makes me whole, is my prince. He is my life, my strength, my weakness and my soul. I love him more than mere words can describe! This can't be happening to me. Kami, what did I ever do to you?!  
  
I must explain to Vegeta everything. That I never cheated on him, he must know the truth! I can imagine how delighted Radditz is right now, probably smirking at the fact that Vegeta will use him as a shoulder to cry on. Vegeta has been through enough these past few weeks, he doesn't need anything else! Standing up from the boulder I am sat on, I take a last look at Piccolo's waterfall before I start flying back towards my broken prince. No. I banish that last thought. Not broken, just full of angst.  
  
Good enough for you guys? R&R please! ^.^ 


	32. Frieza's Sadistic Nature

****

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ but Geta-Chan is MINE!!! drags a bemused looking Vegeta away from an angry Akira Toriyama

Hey ppl! Wow, I updated! . I've just finished my SATS! Hope I did well, I shud do ok in english and science (I'm 1 of the top ppl in my year in english!) But I did soooooo bad in Maths! . Please review!!!

__

If I haven't said it already, I'm going to try as hard as possible to not write in script form anymore. I only write it that way because its quicker but I'm gonna start writing the other way now, Ok?

Italics indicate a person's thoughts now K?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta said nothing as his mind weighed out the facts. Everyone stared at him as if he were about to break down at any given moment, but he wouldn't. Not in front of them. _I'm not that weak. _Radditz stepped in front of him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta fought the urge to slap it off. _IDIOT! Can't he see I don't want his pathetic sympathy?_

"My prince," Radditz said to the eerily quiet Vegeta, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You are SORRY?!?! HOW **DARE** YOU PRESUME THAT I WOULD WANT ANYBODY TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE! GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU **BASTARD!**"

Everyone stepped away from the seething prince, but Radditz would have none of it. He was well used to Vegeta's temper tantrums by now, having since dealt with them since he was just a mere child. Ignoring the prince's cries, he rested a hand upon Vegeta's cheek and forced him to look at him. Vegeta's right eye twitched, the way it does when he is about to kill something, before he lashed out and punched Radditz through a window. Unluckily, this window wasn't open and so a loud crash was heard as Radditz's body made contact with the sharp glass. 

"Trekka!!!!! Me'sta!! Kono yaro!!! Kisama!!! Bakayaro!!! Questoni!! **REFT'JIN ATA**!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed at the fallen Radditz.

Radditz remained motionless as the prince continued to insult him in their first language. This wasn't the first time Vegeta had struck him after a temper tantrum, but it still hurt each time. He flinched as he heard the last insult. _Reft'Jin Ata…why would he say that? _That insult hurt the most. There was no literal translation for it, but it was the worst thing a saiyan could ever say to another being. It basically meant that he was a rapist, who was a traitor to his king, and who allied himself with Frieza. It was named after a saiyan named Ata, who had given vital information to Vegeta's father, and had assisted in Frieza's kidnap and rape of Prince Vegeta himself. Radditz picked himself up, ignoring the blood flowing from various wounds all over his body, and walked over to the seething prince. 

"FRIEZA-JIN KOISHII! REFT'JIN ATA!! KOOLER RAPES'II! KOLD **ATA!!!!**" 

Radditz slapped Vegeta without hesitation. It was the only way then to bring Vegeta out of these tantrums and it seemed like it was the only way now. Vegeta stopped his shouting and just looked at Radditz. The tall saiyan almost smiled, before he remembered that Vegeta would strike him again as it made him seem like he was mocking the shorter saiyan. Unfortunately for Radditz, the move didn't work this time. In fact, it just made Vegeta angrier.

"HOW **DARE **YOU!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF **SHIT!**"

A surprised look crossed Radditz's face as Vegeta picked him up and practically threw him across the room. He landed in the group of startled Z fighters, who feel backward at the sudden pressure. Vegeta powered up and ran for Radditz, raising a hand to slap him across the face even harder than Radditz had done. _How could he even think he knows what I'm going through?! After all I went through with that bastard Kakkarot, he decides to impregnate both me and that bitch ex wife of his?! Am I not good enough for him anymore that he has to go and seek a fucking elsewhere?! He'd better not show his face here ever again! He can keep his little whore, I don't care anymore! You hear me Kakkarot you fucking retard?! **I JUST DON'T CARE!!!!!!**_

With that last thought, Vegeta collapsed into Radditz's arms as he exhausted himself. Memories of his life on board Frieza's ship, memories that had long since been hidden in his brain to protect him, began to resurface. He recalled other memories been brought forward before, when he found himself shivering like a human infant in Radditz's arms. But these ones were much, much worse. He automatically reached up a hand to his face, and brushed his fingertips across his right eye. He was shocked as he felt no scar there, nothing to indicate his eye had been torn out of its socket. Quickly looking down, he pulled off one of his blood stained gloves and looked worriedly at his finger. _Where is Otousan's ring?_

"Er…Vegeta? Are you ok now?" a whimpering Krillen asked the wide eyed prince.

Vegeta ignored him and continued to look at his hand. _There should be a mark to show where my ring has been. This means I haven't worn it for a while. Why did I take off papa's ring?_

"Ouji-Sama? Kette' frik afdu?" Radditz asked the confused prince in their native tongue.

"Nani? Oh, hai I am fine Radditz."

"What are you looking for Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"My father's ring is not on my finger. And I am missing the scar across my right eye."

"Don't you remember Vegeta? You've never had a scar across your eye. And I've only seen you take off your gloves once or twice but even then you've never worn a ring."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he shook his head as he recalled that he was living on Earth and these people weren't a threat. He didn't need a regeneration tank, and his father's ring was upstairs in his room with his mother's necklace. Sighing, he felt relieved. _That wasn't so bad. Frieza did beat me a lot, but that's nothing. I can handle that._

And with that thought in his head, more memories were pushed to the front of his mind. The very worst ones. He held his head in his hands as painful images filled his mind. He saw and felt Frieza's abuse, and the abuse of others, towards his body. How they delighted in making him scream. And how he became so broken he was led around Frieza's ship on a leash. He shivered so much it looked like he was having a seizure. Everyone crowded around him, shouting at him. He no longer saw humans, he saw the cold changeling and his court of sadists. He no longer heard worried voices, but mocking laughter aimed at him. And he no longer heard the words that everyone spoke, as they changed into something Frieza would say.

__

I'm going to enjoy you my little one. So fragile….would you break if I did this?

He screamed as he imagined the bastard thrusting into him, with blood spilling down his thighs and his wrists sliced open. He saw people begin to crowd around him, their faces distorting to become either Frieza himself or a member of his family. They each had sadistic smirks on their faces. One who looked like King Kold, was reaching out for him. He backed away as the tyrants tried to encircle him. He hated been this close to so many people. Past memories taught him to fear even the slightest touch, until Radditz came and helped him through it all. Wait. _Where is my Radditz? Radditz where are you? You promised to protect me from him! Help me Radditz! Keep them away! Please Radditz!_

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, and a familiar voice began to break its way through his nightmare. "Vegeta? Vegeta are you Ok? Vegeta it's me Radditz! Please, stop!" __

Radditz? Is that him? No, it can't be. He isn't strong enough to get through everyone to help me. Please, whatever you are, go away!

"Please Vegeta! It's not him! It's Radditz! You have to calm down! I'll help you! He's not here! Try to find me through telepathy!" __

Is it really him? Not a figment of my twisted imagination? Vegeta reached out with his mind to the one holding his shoulder. _It feels like Radditz, but what if Frieza has developed some new form of telepathy? He isn't advanced enough for that, is he? _"Radditz? Is that you?" Vegeta asked out loud.

"Yes, it's me. Please try to stop the memory flow, you are hallucinating!" Radditz pleaded.

Vegeta tried his hardest to block his flow of memories, but it was so hard when he thought everyone around him was Frieza. It took a while but he eventually got a seal on some of his memories, at least enabling him to see that it was Radditz. "Radditz…"

Raadditz smiled, thanking whoever of the saiyan goddesses might be left that Vegeta was ok. He held Vegeta close to his chest in a tight hug. Vegeta was about to smile until he saw everyone else moving towards him. Although he wasn't hallucinating as badly, he still thought these people were a threat and cowered in Radditz's arms. Surprisingly, Bulma stepped forward and Vegeta didn't shiver. _Oneesan…_

Radditz turned to Bulma, an angry look upon his face. "Kakkarot's betrayal caused the rest of Vegeta's hidden memories to resurface. He's in a bad state mentally. He won't allow anyone near him but me or you woman. He sees you as his oneesan, or sister I suppose in this language. He needs rest, and I won't allow anyone but myself and you near him." 

Bulma just nodded, shocked with this new turn of events, and watched Radditz walk up the stairs with the shivering Vegeta in his arms. Everyone turned to look at one another, concerned looks upon their faces. Almost all of them had now figured out what was so terrible that it would leave the prince like this, and they felt sickened and disgusted. 

Upstairs, Radditz laid Vegeta down on the bed and covered him up. As he turned to leave so he could guard Vegeta's door, a quiet whisper reached his ears. "Please…stay with me…Radditz….please…"

Radditz couldn't say no, not that he would anyway. With a completely emotionless expression, he pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed with Vegeta, holding him close as they both drifted off to sleep.

END CHAPTER!!!!!!! You like? You no like? Review please with your questions, comments, whatever! .


End file.
